A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Daniel and Wihelmina have a lay over in Las Vegas anything is possible. Some gambling, and lots of booze, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Waking Up In Vegas

With her eyes closed she listens to the noises in the room. She realizes instantly that she's not in her own room. It takes her hungover brain a few moments to realize where she is.

_One day earlier:_

_She's sitting in the airport in Las Vegas. Daniel returns from the ticket stand._

"_Are we going to make it to L.A. for the meeting or not?"_

"_The flight has been cancelled."_

"_So find another one."_

"_There isn't another one until tomorrow."_

"_I told you that we should have taken the private jet."_

"_And I told you that it is getting repaired."_

"_So now what are we supposed to do?"_

"_They're sending us a car. It's going to take us to a hotel."_

"_I don't want to stay here tonight."_

"_We don't have a choice."_

"_We could drive."_

"_You want to drive? Really?"_

"_No," she shakes her head upon second thought._

"_Then we're going to a hotel. It won't be so bad. We'll gamble, maybe we'll watch a show and we'll drink. Tomorrow will be here before you know it. Admit it, that doesn't sound completely horrible, does it?"_

"_The drinking sounds good," she admits._

"_We need a break anyway. We can just look at this as a mini-vacation."_

"_If this is a mini-vacation I'm going to need a lot of alcohol."_

"_Ok," he agrees._

She rolls over on to her other side, and runs into a body. She pulls her hand out from the covers that she has tucked under her chin. She touches the other party in bed with her. She finds an arm, and then decides to open her eyes. She opens them, but closes them just as quickly. The sunlight coming in the room stings her eyes. She decides there is no reason to get up yet. The phone rings, and she rolls toward it. With her eyes closed she grapples for the phone. Finally she finds it, and pulls it to her ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. Meade I was just calling to let you know that your car will be her in an hour."

"Thanks," she hangs up the phone.

She rolls over to go back to sleep, and suddenly it hits her. Her eyes pop open, and she looks at the person next to her. She shakes him violently.

"Wake up!" she demands.

"My head is killing me, leave me alone."

"Daniel, wake up."

"Wilhelmina what do you want?"

"Just wake up!" she insists.

He rolls over and looks at her. "Why are you in bed with me?"

"I think that is the least of our problems."

"What do you mean the least of our problems?"

"Wait what are you wearing?"

"Boxers, why?"

"This isn't happening."

"What isn't happening? Are you naked under there?" he questions.

"Not quite."

"If you're dressed then why are you worrying about what happened? I'm sure that nothing happened."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing a t-shirt, your t-shirt."

"That doesn't mean anything. We were really drunk last night, I'm surprised we actually made it to the bed before we passed out."

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No, do you?"

"The last thing I remember was playing craps."

"That was at like seven o'clock."

She looks at the clock, "That was twelve hours ago."

"Calm down. I'm sure that nothing happened."

"Do you really believe that? Daniel I'm in bed with you."

"You were drunk, I forgive you."

"Daniel just focus for a minute."

"What?"

"I'm wearing your t-shirt."

"Yeah, you said that already."

"I'm not wearing anything else," she admits.

"Oh. So did we?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Daniel I just got a call from the concierge."

"Is our car here?"

"Not yet."

"We should probably get up, and get ready."

"Wait."

"What?"

"She called me Mrs. Meade."

"Obviously she's confused."

"Are you sure?"

He puts his left hand on his pillow. "I'm sure that we didn't get married. Hell would have to freeze over before that happened."

"So why are you wearing a wedding band?"

"Wilhelmina you've gone far enough, the joke isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not joking," she answers.

He looks at her, and then sits up, and looks at his hand. "That doesn't mean anything. Someone is probably just trying to play a joke on us. You're not wearing a wedding ring are you?"

She sits up, and pulls the covers down. She yanks her hand out from under the covers, and looks at both of them. "No."

"So we're good, don't worry about it. Go get dressed. I wouldn't want to miss our flight."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try not to puke everywhere, which should work out just fine, as long as I don't move."

"Whatever," she climbs out of bed. She grabs her suitcase and heads into the bathroom. She stops at the mirror, and takes a look at herself. She has mascara smeared all over her face, and her hair is going in nine different directions. The earrings that she's wearing start to make her ears itch. She takes them out, and pulls out her travel jewelery box. She opens it, and finds a pair of rings on top of a piece of paper. She makes sure that the sink stopper is in, and then she sits the two platinum rings on the counter. She pulls out the folded piece of paper.

"Daniel!"

Daniel races to the bathroom. He stops to knock on the door. She yanks it open and stares at him with a '_I'd really like to strangle you to death'_, look.

"What? What's wrong? Is there someone in here?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So what's with the screaming?"

She hands him the piece of paper.

He asks, "What's this?" without looking at it.

"It's an excerpt from my upcoming novel," she answers.

He makes eye contact, but decides to read the paper instead of responding. She gives him a few seconds and then points out, "It's a marriage certificate."

"This has got to be a joke."

She holds up the two rings, "I don't think so," she answers.

"What are those?"

"This is a six carat , three stone, round cut, platinum engagement ring, and this is a four carat platinum banded wedding band."

"Those aren't real."

"Call and cancel the car, we've got to figure this out."

"Wilhelmina why are you getting so worked up about this? I'm sure it's some sort of joke. You and I are the last two people on earth who would ever marry each other."

"Just cancel the car," she barks.

"Fine," he agrees leaving the bathroom.


	2. Last Night

She quickly showers and puts her make-up on. She pulls her hair into a clip, and leaves the bathroom. She goes into the closet wearing only undergarments. She flips on the light and finds a few dresses hanging up. She pulls the lavender dress off the hanger, and slips it on. She puts on a pair of silver high heels. She grabs the other dresses, and her garment bag. She places them one, by one in the bag. When she reaches the last dress she stops. It's a nice, creamy, white dress. Daniel comes into the closet behind her. He grabs a tie, and turns to leave the room.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where did this dress come from?" she questions him.

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"I didn't come with this dress."

"You probably bought it," he points out.

"It's white."

"So?"

"Never mind," she places the dress in the garment bag and leaves the closet.

She grabs the hotel key, and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Daniel questions.

"I'm going to go talk to the concierge. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm going to finish packing, and call the airline to see when the next available flight is."

"Ok," she agrees as she leaves the room.

She rides the elevator to the lobby, and gets off. She makes a beeline for the front desk.

"Do you need something?" A young redhead behind the desk asks.

"Are you the one who called me this morning?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Great I'd like to talk to you."

"About what? Is something wrong with the suite?"

"No, it's fine. I was wondering why did you call me Mrs. Meade?"

"That's your name," she answers.

"No, it's not," Wilhelmina argues.

"It is now."

"What do you mean it is now?"

"You got married to Daniel last night," she answers.

"No, I didn't. I think there has been some mistake. I would never get married to Daniel. I'd never get married in Vegas by some Elvis impersonator, in some seedy, cheap chapel."

"You didn't. You were married in the ball room."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You were married in the ballroom. It was really nice."

"You were there?"

"Of course. You guys invited the whole staff."

"You're kidding."

"You're obviously having second thoughts."

"I'm having a hard time believing any of this."

The concierge pulls out a DVD case, she hands it to Wilhelmina, "Here this should clear things up for you."

"What is this?"

"It's a video of the wedding."

"Oh," Wilhelmina nods, and turns to go back to the room.

When she returns to the room Daniel is waiting on her.

"So? Did you get everything figured out?"

"The concierge gave me this," she hands him the DVD case.

"What's on it?"

"Our wedding," she answers with all the color drained from her face.

His heart sinks as he pops the DVD in to the dvd player, and flips on the T.V. She takes a seat on the couch, and he parks himself in the arm chair adjacent to the couch. The menu comes up, and he presses play. They sit, and watch the video silently. When it ends they stare at each other in horror.

"I guess that clears that up," he shakes his head in disbelief as he takes the DVD out of the player.

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? We're married."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"How much did we have to drink last night?"

"Obviously a whole hell of a lot."

"I can't believe that this is happening. I don't want to be married to you, I don't even like you."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?" he jokes.

"That's not funny."

"Lighten up, you have to admit, it is a little bit funny."

"I don't see how. This is going to be a nightmare."

"At least you got some shiny rings out of the deal."

"Daniel I don't care about the rings. Why aren't you more upset? We're married."

"Worse things could happen."

"Like what?"

"We could be dead," he points out.

"That would be worse? I'm not so sure."

"Calm down. We'll just get it annulled no one ever has to know."

"I'll know. What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid?"

"Why do you act like this is the end of the world? Do you really hate me that much?"

"I certainly don't want to be married to you."

"You know being married to me isn't necessarily all bad."

"How do you figure?"

"It gives you more control. And it will really piss my mother off, that's one of your joys in life, isn't it?"

"I do enjoy torturing Claire."

"It's one of your talents."

"I can't believe that you convinced me to marry you."

"Maybe I didn't. Maybe it was you."

"I'm hungry," she admits.

"Our flight isn't until noon, we should grab a bite to eat."

"Ok," she agrees.

They leave their room, and go downstairs for breakfast. A hostess seats them, and they stare at the menus in silence.

"So what are you going to have? An ice water and a pack of saltines?" he questions.

"I told you that I'm hungry."

"Right, so you're going to have to packs of saltines?"

She kicks him under the table. "I think I'm going to have pancakes."

"Pancakes? You don't eat carbs."

"I've done all of the other things I vowed never to do this weekend, so I think I deserve some damn pancakes."

"I think that I'm going to have french toast. Where is the waiter? I'm starving."

As if on cue a waiter comes to their table. They quickly order. The waiter brings the food out to them in no time.

"That was quick," Daniel admits.

"My head is killing me," she admits.

"There's aspirin in the room. I'll go get it for you if you want."

"No, I can't take aspirin."

"Why not?"

"I have an ulcer," she reminds him.

"You know if you'd just relax and have a good time every once in a while you wouldn't have an ulcer."

"I don't think that I'm ever going to do that again."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I did that I wound up married to you."


	3. Chance Of A Lifetime

"This can't be the worst decision you've ever made."

"No, I'm pretty sure that it is," she admits.

She watches him as he shovels a forkful of French toast into his mouth.

"Is it good?"

He cuts up another bite, and holds out the fork. "Try it for yourself."

"I'm not going to eat after you."

"Why not? We're married, and I slept with you last night. If you want a bite, then take it."

She opens her mouth to protest and he puts the french toast in it. She stares at him in shock.

"Now chew. I wouldn't want you to choke to death."

She carefully chews the food, and swallows.

"I can't believe that you did that."

"They're good aren't they?"

"I should have gotten that instead of pancakes."

"Here," she switches her plates, "I'll eat the pancakes."

"You don't have to do that."

"Eat the french toast. If you don't want to eat after me I'll order you your own."

"Not it's better this way, you've already eaten half of them."

He takes a bite of the pancakes, "It's no wonder you don't like these, you didn't put enough syrup on them." He grabs the pitcher, and pours more syrup on the pancakes.

She sits quietly and chews her food. She looks at him, and suddenly sees something that she's never seen in him before.

"Do I have something on my face?" he questions.

"What?" she returns to reality.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No why?"

"You're just staring at me."

"Sorry," she casts her glance onto her plate.

"Admit it, you're wondering aren't you?"

"Wondering what?"

"What it would be like to be married to me."

"It would be hell," she responds.

"Would it? I know that you enjoy hating my guts, but I'm really not that bad. I can be a pretty nice guy. Who else is willing to put up with you? No one. We're a lot alike even if you don't want to admit it."

"We're nothing alike."

"Tell me, is this how you pictured your life going?"

"Getting married to you?"

"No, before that?"

"Not exactly."

"This isn't how I pictured it either. The last thing I wanted was to have to take over my dad's company."

"So why did you?"

"Because that's what I was expected to do."

"So why didn't you give it to Alexis?"

"Because after I was there a while I realized it wasn't so bad."

"Do you think this has hit the press yet?" she changes the subject.

"I haven't gotten a call from my mother yet, so no."

"You know why I've never been married right?"

"You tried to marry my father," he points out.

"That was a stupid idea."

"So why haven't you ever been married? No one has ever met your standards?"

"No, I just don't believe in divorce."

"What? That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard."

"Really? I've heard some pretty dumb things come out of your mouth."

"Technically annulment isn't divorce."

"It is."

"So what? Do you want to stay married, and just pretend that this never happened?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Being married to me could be kind of fun. Think of all the terrible things you could do to me."

"While I'm sure that it would be very entertaining, I'm not that cruel. I'd never ask you to stay married to me, I know how you feel about me."

"I don't think you do," he says under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?"

"What if I wanted to stay married?"

"To me? Daniel you hate me as much as I hate you."

"Really? Do we really hate each other, or do we just enjoy pissing each other off?"

"I do enjoy pissing you off."

"I don't hate you. I just wish you could dial your bitchiness down a notch, or two."

"I am a bitch, it's who I am."

"It's not all of who you are."

"I think that you have me confused with someone else."

"I know that you're not as mean as you'd like everyone to think. You might be tough, but even you aren't unbreakable, you just do a better job of hiding how you feel."

"I don't hide it. I just don't feel things."

"Yes you do. You might to be numb, and unfeeling, but I know you're not. I know you better than that."

"You think you do."

"You know this could be a good thing."

"How?"

"It could be really great for business. Do you know how much publicity we would get if people found out that we were married?"

"You've been spending too much time with Marc."

"I'm serious. It would be a lot of press. A quicky wedding, in Vegas after a night of gambling, and booze between us?"

"I can only imagine what they'd write about that."

"No one would have to write anything, it would write itself."

"But then what? Would we pretend to be a happy couple?"

"Not necessarily. Everyone loves drama."

"So what would we do?"

"We'd just go out, and be seen together. They'll all be speculating how long it will be before things fall apart."

"It obviously couldn't ever work out between us."

"We could make a really great scandal out of this," he tempts her.

"I do love a good scandal."

"Especially when you're in the middle of it."

"If we're going to do this we've got to make it look good."

"Look good? What do you have in mind?"

"Obviously at first we'll pretend to be a happy couple."

"And then we'll start fighting, and things will fall apart."


	4. Take Your Hand

When she gets back to the room she slips her rings onto her finger. They fit her perfectly.

"Come on, we've got to go," he insists.

"Coming," she follows him out of the room.

They stop at the desk to check out. The redheaded concierge smiles at them as she checks them out.

"Oh I almost forgot," she holds up her finger.

"What?"

"This is yours," she hangs them an book.

"What is it?" Daniel questions.

"It's your wedding pictures."

"Oh, thanks," he smiles as he takes a step back.

Wilhelmina reaches for her bag.

"Let me get that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nods.

They check their bags at the airport. He sits next to her. Without warning he takes his hand in hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he smirks as he intertwines his fingers in hers.

"At least it's a nice ring."

"I have good tastes," he points out.

"You have no idea who picked this out."

"I'm sure that it was me," he insists.

"How do you know?"

"Because you would have picked out a six carat one stone princess cut diamond."

"Yeah, you're right."

Their flight is announced, and they get out of their seats. He lets go of her hand, and follows behind her. She stops in the aisle once they get on the plane.

"Do you want the window?" She questions trying to be polite.

He touches the small of her back, "No go ahead."

She doesn't say a word, she simply slips into the seat.

"I'm glad that you're not cheap about everything," she admits.

"I'm not cheap," he argues.

"You are, but luckily you're not cheap about plane tickets."

"I wouldn't fly coach, and I certainly wouldn't make you fly coach. I know that I'd never hear the end of that."

"I've flown coach before."

"When?"

"When I was twelve."

"And you never flew coach again, did you?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"I'm not surprised."

"What time is our meeting?" she questions.

"I cancelled the meeting. We're going home," he answers.

"Good," she sighs in relief.

He pulls out his bag.

"What are you doing? We're getting ready to take off," she points out.

He pulls out the photo album and places the bag back under the seat.

"I thought that we could look at this," he answers.

"I'm sure that none of these pictures are any good."

"We'll see," he flips the book open.

He slowly flips through the book. Finally they reach the end. The last picture is of them kissing at the altar.

"That one isn't so bad."

"If someone who didn't know us saw it they'd be convinced," Wilhelmina agrees.

When they reach New York they head into Mode. Wihelmina stops in her office to get some work done. Marc waltzes in as she's typing an email.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," she answers as she clicks out of the window that she's in.

He takes a seat, "So how was your trip?"

"Fine."

"Did you make the deal with the client?"

"We had to cancel the meeting."

"You went all the way to Los Angeles and cancelled the meeting?"

"We never made it to L.A. our flight from Las Vegas to Los Angeles got cancelled."

"So you just came home?"

"No we were going to go to the meeting, but some stuff came up, and we decided that it would be better to cancel the meeting."

"So did you bring Daniel back with you?"

"I didn't leave him."

"I thought maybe you killed him, or something. I haven't seen him."

"He's in his office."

"Oh," Marc sighs in disappointment. Marc suddenly notices the rings on Wilhelmina's fingers.

"What are you wearing?"

She looks down at her dress, "Is there something wrong with this dress?"

"No the dress is fine," he answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well first off I can't believe that you'd wear your hair like that."

"Sorry, it was a long trip."

"I'm talking about the rings."

She looks down at her left ring finger, "Oh."

"They're nice did you buy them for yourself?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Wait why are you wearing them on that finger? Isn't that the finger you wear wedding rings on?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Did you get married?"

She doesn't answer. Daniel pokes his head in. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," she nods, "I'll meet you in the car," she answers.

"Ok," he agrees.

"Why are you meeting him in the car?"

"We're going to dinner," she answers.

"Why? Why would you go to dinner with Daniel? You hate him."

She finishes what she's doing, and gets out of her seat.

"Willie?"

"What Marc?"

"Please tell me that you didn't do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Marry Daniel Meade. You didn't did you?"

"Why would I marry Daniel?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Did she what?" Claire questions from the doorway.

"Nothing," Marc answers quickly.

"Excuse me I've got to go," she pushes past Marc.

"Wait you didn't answer me," he reminds her.

"I've got to go, my husband is waiting," she answers as she leaves the room.


	5. One Moment

"What is she talking about?" Claire questions.

"Apparently she got married when she was in Vegas."

"What idiot would be stupid enough to marry her?"

"You should ask your son."

"What?" Claire raises an eyebrow.

"You should ask Daniel."

"Why? Was he there?"

"He's the one who's downstairs waiting for her."

"You can't be serious," Claire shakes her head in disbelief.

"I am."

"This has to be a joke. This is a joke right?"

"I don't know," Marc shrugs.

Daniel's phone vibrates as they pull away from the curb. He reaches for the phone, and her hand slips over his.

"Don't," she begs.

"I should answer it."

"It's probably just your mother.

"Fine," he agrees.

Marc wanders into Wilhlemina's office and sits down at her computer. He studies the various icons on the desktop. He encounters a file entitled, _Top Secret_. He clicks on the file, and watches the wedding video in horror. He returns to the desktop and clicks on a folder labeled _Top Secret 2. _He clicks on it, and finds wedding picture.

"No, no, no," he whines. He picks up the phone on Wilhelmina's desk and dials Claire.

"Where are you?" he questions.

"What do you need Marc?"

"I need you to meet me in Wilhelmina's office."

"Why?"

"I found something that you're going to want to see."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

A few moments later she enters the office.

"What are you doing on Wilhelmina's computer?" she questions suspiciously.

"Just snooping. You're never going to believe what I found."

"What did you find."

"Before we start I must warn you, this is a little big disturbing."

"Just show me!" Claire demands.

She stands behind him, and watches the slideshow in horror.

"There's more," he tells her.

"Pictures can be photoshopped," she points out.

"There's a video," he tells her as he clicks on it.

She says nothing as the video plays. When it's over she takes a step back. She walks around to the other side of the desk, and collapses in a chair.

"Are you ok?" he questions.

"No," Claire answers.

"I just don't understand how this happened. She hates him. Why would she marry him."

"People do a lot of really stupid things when they're drunk," Claire points out.

"Let's look at her email."

"Do you have her password?"

"Of course I do. I know everyone's password...almost everyone."

He clicks on a email entitled, "The Proposal".

He reads it to Claire, "Dear Mrs. Meade I thought you might like to have this. It's footage of the proposal. Sara."

"There's footage of the proposal?" Claire asks.

Marc turns the screen towards her, and presses play.

_Daniel and Wilhelmina are standing at the Craps table. The time stamp on the video is 11:38. Daniel holds the dice out in front of Wilhelmina. She blows on them, and he tosses them on the table._

"_We've got a winner," a man announces._

"_Guess you're my good luck charm," he smiles, and touches her ass. She doesn't say a word. _

"_Are we done now?" she questions as she knocks back a drink._

"_What else would you like to do?"_

"_Let's make things a little more interesting."_

"_Ok. I'll tell you what if I lose this time you have to marry me."_

"_What? I'm not going to marry you."_

"_I've won every time."_

"_So what happens if you win?"_

"_I'll give you my shares in the company."_

_She eyes him, "Roll," he insists._

"_Do you want give me some of your luck?"_

_She blows on the dice, and he throws them on the table. _

"_Snake eyes. Loser!" the man at the other end of the table announces._

"_What?" Daniel raises an eyebrow._

"_You did that on purpose," Wilhelmina argues._

"_Why? I don't want to be married to you."_

"_So why did you put it on the table?"_

"_It's just for fun. We don't have to get married."_

"_Thank you," she answers graciously._

"_For what?"_

"_Not humiliating me in front of all these people."_

_A smile creeps across his face, and he drops to one knee._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He takes her hand "Will you marry me?"_

"_No," she shakes her head._

"So how did they end up married?" Claire questions.

"There's another email from Sara," he answers clicking on it.

They sit in silence as they watch the footage from the casino jewelry store.

_Wilhelmina and Daniel walk up to the counter. _

"_Can I help you two?"_

"_I'm looking for a couple of wedding rings."_

"_Of course."_

"_I like that one," he points to the six carat, three stone ring._

_The jeweler pulls it out. "There's a matching wedding band," he announces._

"_I'd like to see it."_

"_Of course," he pulls out the wedding band._

_Daniel reaches for Wilhelmina's hand "Try this on."_

_She holds out her hand, and he slips the rings on. They are a perfect fit. "I love you," she tells Daniel in a drunken stupor. _

_He turns to her and plants his lips on her. _

"Stop! I've seen enough," Claire insists.

"That's all. How much did they have to drink?"

"Obviously a lot."

"I can't believe she told him that she loved him. That is so unlike her."

"You obviously never partied with Wilhelmina when she was younger."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she had Nico Wilhelmina was a wild child. In fact I think that Nico is a result of one of Wilhelmina's nights of drunken stupidity."

"But she had to know."

"No, she'd drink so much that she'd blackout. I've seen it at least a dozen times. I know that I've had problems with alcohol, but I've ridden home with her on more than one occasion."

"Why you don't like her?"

"Because I knew it was the only way she'd make it home. She'd come in the next day and not even remember going out the night before."

"What about Daniel?"

"Daniel's just a lightweight. Get some alcohol in him, and do just about anything."


	6. Sometimes

"Something wrong?" he questions as he picks at her salmon.

"No," she lies.

"So why the long face?"

"I'm just tired," she admits.

"We can go."

"No you're hungry, finish you're food. I'll last through dinner."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm trying to be courteous."

"Wilhelmina let's go. I don't mind."

"Fine," she throws her hands back in defeat, too tired to argue.

He gets the check and they head to the car. They're a block from her apartment when she announces, "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Not salmon."

"So then why did you order salmon?"

"We work in fashion, looking good is everything, I can't eat whatever I want."

"Not all the time, but you can cheat every once in a while."

"I'll be fine. I can eat when I get home."

"What is in your refrigerator? A bottle of water, and a couple of containers of out of date yogurt?"

"There's also a container of strawberries."

"I stand corrected."

He makes the driver pull over. "What are you doing?" she questions.

"Trust me, just this once."

"Fine," she rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later he returns to the car with a greasy bag.

"It smells like grease, and e coli," she grimaces.

"Shows what you know, e coli doesn't have a smell."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later they pull up to her apartment building. She steps out, and he hands her the bag.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want to make this believable or not?"

"Ok," he agrees.

He follows her into the building, and sends the car away. The elevator ride is completely silent. She ushers him into the apartment. He closes the door behind him. She flips on some lights, and sets the bag on the counter. She looks at Daniel.

"What?"

"What's in here anyway?"

He opens the bag and pulls out a burger and fries.

"I won't eat that."

"When was the last time you had a cheeseburger?"

"January 10th 1991."

"You really know the exact date?"

"It's been a long time," she admits.

"Have a bite."

"No," she shakes her head.

"Do you have any ketchup? Wait of course you don't."

She opens the refrigerator, and pulls a bottle out of the door. She hands it to him.

"You have ketchup? What for?"

"It's been in there since the last time Nico was here."

"Is it still good?"

"It's ketchup does it ever go bad?"

He checks the date, "It's not out of date," he answers in surprise.

He squirts it on the fries, and takes a bite of the sandwich. She makes a hideous face.

"Just have one bite," he begs, "It's not McDonalds. This burger is like heaven. I swear."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she answers. He holds the sandwich out for her. She takes a bite. He watches her carefully as she chews. She swallows, but doesn't say anything. He takes a bite, and waits for her reaction. Her lips curl into a smile, and she walks over to him. She stops inches away from him. She reaches out, and wipes the mustard off his face. He puts the burger between them and smiles at her.

"You're incorrigible."

"I've been told that a time or two," he admits.

Much to his surprise she takes another bite of the cheeseburger. He waves a fry in front of her face after she swallows. She takes the fry from him, and quietly eats it. He sets the burger aside and stands in front of her.

"What?"

"And her heart small heart grew three sizes..."

She punches him in the arm.

"Admit it, you like cheeseburgers."

"Well I didn't spend two summers as a teenager at fat camp for nothing."

"Are you serious? You went to fat camp."

"As a heart attack."

"You were fat?"

"I wasn't that fat."

"How fat?"

"I was never obese or anything. Just fat enough to embarrass my parents."

"So how fat?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen pounds overweight."

"That's nothing."

"It is when your entire existence is about appearances."

"It shouldn't be," he points out, "In the real world it's about more than appearances. You might be able to pay the bills with the way things look, but you'll go to bed alone every night if there's nothing of quality within the package."

"You should have been a girl."

"That's my brother," he points out.

"Alexis has always been more of a man than you are, that's why I can't understand why he decided to become a she."

"You think I should have become a she?"

"If anyone had to, it should have been you."

"Thanks, you're so thoughtful."

"Did I hurt poor little Danny boy's feelings?" she mocks him.

"What would it matter? You don't have any feelings."

"Ouch."

"At the very least, you pretend not to."

"I pretend a lot of things."

"Like what, for example?"

"That I hate every single fiber of your being."

"You don't?"

"I just hate most of the fibers of your being."

"Thanks, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."


	7. Not Like That

"What were we thinking?" she asks him.

"We were drunk," he points out.

"I know."

"And sometimes it's nice just to have someone."

"Yeah," she nods.

"I should get going."

"No, you should stay," she tells him.

"What?"

She points, "On the couch," she answers.

"Ok," he agrees, trying not to make too much of his small victory.

"On second thought it would be cruel to make you stay on the couch. I do have a guest room. You can sleep in the guest room."

"Ok," he agrees.

She shows him the guest bedroom, and then heads to the bathroom. When she's done bathing she slips under her covers. She stares at her wedding ring under the light of the lamp, for a long time.

"This should mean something," she tells herself. She slips the rings off her finger, and lays them on the stand. She turns off the lamp, and crawls under the covers. An hour later she finds herself staring at her ceiling, wide awake. She throws back the covers, and tiptoes into the guest bedroom. She hovers in the doorway. She nearly jumps out of her skin as the lamp flips on. Daniel looks at her.

"I didn't know that you were still awake."

"Couldn't stay away from me?"

She doesn't answer.

"I couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"No," she shakes her head.

He pats the bed, and she enters the room. She takes a seat on the end of the bed.

"What are you thinking?" he quizzes.

"All of your stupid, good qualities that make me not hate you entirely."

"Like what?"

"You generally care about people."

"More than you ever could."

"And you always stand up for what you think is right, even when you're dead wrong."

"You're a good mother," he tells her.

"No I'm not. I made every possible mistake, and drove her away."

"You did what you had to."

"I should have done more."

"But you would do anything for her, and that's what a good mother does."

"I should go to bed."

"Don't."

"Give me one good reason."

"Never mind," he loses his nerve.

"Daniel if you have something to say spit it out."

"It's not important, go to bed."

"No, tell me," she begs.

"I was just thinking that it would be nice if this could work out, it would be nice even if we were just friends. It would nice to not always have to be at odds with you. It would be great to have you on my time for a change, I wish you didn't always have to be my enemy."

"Wouldn't that be something?"

"Maybe in another world," he answers.

"Night," she leaves the room.

He flips out the light, "Good night, wifey," he calls after her.

She smiles to herself as she walks down the hall.

"I love you," he admits to himself.

She crawls into bed, and falls asleep instantly.

When Daniel wakes up he finds clothes draped across the end of his bed. He quickly showers, and puts them on. He goes into the kitchen and finds Wilhelmina sipping a cup of tea.

"No breakfast?" he teases.

"I don't have anything to make breakfast with, but I will be nice to you."

"Why?"

"I'm feeling nice this morning."

"How often does that happen?"

"Almost never," she admits, "You can eat some yogurt if you'd like."

"Is it any good?"

"For two more weeks, I checked the date for you."

"Thanks, you're such a good wife," he pulls open the refrigerator door.

"I try."

"Did you leak that video?"

"No," she answers.

"I thought that was the plan."

"I decided to handle it differently."

"How?"

"I left a file on my desktop labeled Top Secret."

"Marc?"

"He couldn't keep it a secret if it his mouth was sewn shut."

"You think there will be a media frenzy when we leave?"

"I'm counting on it."

"We should probably get going," he points out.

"Ok," she agrees.

He heads for the door. She grabs her bag, and follows behind him. He pulls open the door, but stops in the doorway.

"Forget something?" she questions.

He reaches for her hand. She willingly laces her fingers him as she slams the door behind them. They ride the elevator to the lobby. The doors open, and they find the lobby is quiet.

"Maybe he didn't tell anyone."

"I doubt it," she replies as they move toward the door.

He pulls the door open for her, she steps out, but waits for him. They step out into a media storm. He places his hand on the small of her back, and leads her to the car.

At Mode when the elevator doors open Claire is waiting on them. She watches in utter disbelief as they exit the elevator holding hands. Wilhelmina turns toward him. She kisses him on the cheek, "You should deal with her," she whispers into his ear.

"K," he agrees. He smacks her on the ass as she walks away.

Without a word he starts toward his office. Claire follows him, she closes the door behind herself. He takes a seat, and calmly awaits her wrath.

"This is a sham right? Please tell me that this is something that the two of you have worked out for the publicity."

"The marriage was a mistake," he admits.

"But?"

"We've agreed that it will work out to both our advantages if we stay married. The press will eat it up, and sales will go through the roof. It's really just a business move."

"Are you really that naive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wilhelmina always comes out on top. She's going to use you, and when she's done with you she'll smash you like a bug."

"I'm used to that. At least this way Wilhelmina is a little bit nice to me."


	8. Taking Chances

"Willie?" Marc flashes a reptilian smile as she enters her office.

"Yes, Marc?"

"This is part of a plan right?"

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully? What does that mean."

"I hope that this works out to my advantage."

"You're really going to stay married to him? Pretend to be happy in a sexless marriage."

"Who said it was sexless?"

"You wouldn't be so sour if it wasn't."

"True."

"Willie it's a sham, and it's not going to be long before everyone else finds out."

"Isn't that how most marriages are? Full of tension, and unhappiness?"

"They shouldn't be."

"But they are."

"You're playing with him."

"So what if I am? He's used to it."

"Willie I love your brilliant ideas, I do..."

"But?"

"This is dumb. This is going to unravel quicker than a snagged sweater."

"We'll see."

"What does that mean?"

"I want this to look good."

"So what? You're going to fake it? You can't fake love."

"You've still got so much to learn. People fake love every single day, and they do a damn good job of pretending to be happy."

"So you're going to stay married to him? Forever?"

"Probably not."

"So for how long?"

"Until I can't bear it any longer."

"It sounds miserable."

"I'm no stranger to misery."

"Willie?"

"Yes?"

"What do you get out of this?"

"If I'm lucky? Everything."

"That's a lot."

"Hopefully it's enough."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You married Daniel, and you're planning on staying married to him. And this morning you didn't attempt to eat him alive. You were actually sort of nice to him."

"What do you want?"

"Could you be just a little bit bitchier to him?"

"I'll try," she reassures him.

"That's all I ask."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" he questions.

"To the conference room."

"Ok."

Wilhelmina joins Daniel in the conference room. She stands up next to him. They stare at the roomful of people.

"Any questions?" Wilhelmina starts.

Amanda raises her hand, "Is this for realz?"

"Yes Amanda," Wilhelmina answers.

"You guys really got married?" Betty questions.

"Yes," Daniel answers.

"What can I say?" Wilhelmina looks at Daniel, "We're in love."

"Eww," Marc gags.

"And while this does change the dynamics of things slightly, there will be no major changes," Wilhelmina reassures them.

"So you're still going to be a bitch, right?" Daniel questions.

"Of course," she nods.

"Because we were all so worried that you wouldn't be," Claire comments snidely from the corner of the room.

"Thank you all, that's all," Daniel adjourns the meeting.

They all stand up, "No it's not. Sit back down," Wilhelmina barks.

"It's not?" he questions.

"No we've got work to do," she reminds him.

"We've got a meeting for the issue at ten."

"We've got a lot to get worked out, so I want them to start now," she insists.

"Let them wake up first."

"Daniel we've got a magazine to run I don't have time for them to go get a cup of coffee, take a pee break, and a nap before they get started. Stop molly-coddling them."

"Fine," he huffs.

"Trouble in paradise?" Claire raises an eyebrow.

"No," Wilhelmina answers.

"Yes," Daniel answers.

Wilhelmina looks at him questioningly. "Wilhelmina can I see you in the hallway please?"

She locks her jaw, and follows him into the hallway. "What?" she snarls.

"We're in this together. Please stop overruling me all the time."

"You're just mad because you don't have the balls to make them do what you want."

"You're pathetic."

"Me?"

"Wilhelmina could you allow me to have control of something, just once?"

"If I thought that you could handle being in control, then I would."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Calm down. If you want to lead the meeting, then do it."

"How? I can't with you walking all over me all of the time."

"Don't let me. Stand up and be man."

"Fine. I'm demoting you."

"You're what?" her voice cracks.

"You are going to return to your position as creative director. I will remain editor and chief, and you will answer to me. I am your boss."

"You can't do that," she stamps her foot.

"You can't stop me."

"I'll divorce you, and take your half of the company."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," she points out.

"Well I'm not."

"Are we going to argue all day, or are we going to go in there and do our jobs? I know that you're used to having someone do your job for you, but I'm not."

"Fine," he agrees as he stomps back into the conference room.


	9. Beauty And The Beast

"Daniel one, Wilhelmina four million six hundred thousand four hundred and twelve," Marc smiles as he sits in Wilhelmina's office. They watch as someone scrapes her title off the window.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe he demoted me."

"So do something about it."

"I don't know what to do. I'm still in shock. I can't believe that he actually stood up to me."

"Not to side with him, but it's about time."

"You're right."

"You don't seem completely infuriated."

"I'm upset that he demoted me."

"But?"

"But nothing. He's right, he's in charge."

"You're really going to let him be in charge?"

"No, but I'll let him think that he is."

"Good idea."

When Wilhelmina gets home she realizes that she's not alone. She tiptoes into the apartment as music plays in the background. She enters the dining area to find a vase of roses on a candlelit table.

"Sit down," he instructs as he pulls out her chair.

"What is this?"

"A romantic dinner."

"For what?"

"It's an apology for what happened at work today," he answers as he sits down.

"Are you going to change your mind?"

"Not a chance in hell," he replies as he pours her a glass of wine.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to romance me?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to make up for what happened today."

"Really?"

"You don't have to eat the chicken if it's burnt."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, it's definitely done."

"So you're not trying to kill me? How sweet."

"I'm just going to try to kill you with kindness."

"How did you know that's the way that I want to go? I thought that it was a secret," she taunts him.

"We should drink."

"To what?"

"To make this more bearable."

"I can drink to that," she agrees sipping the wine.

"You could drink to anything."

"That's probably true."

"Do you ever think that you drink too much?" he questions.

"No. I'm not like your mother. I'm not a drunk. I know my limits."

"Really? We got drunk in Vegas and wound up married, and neither one of us remember it. You don't think that's a problem?"

"You're right, I should probably cut back on the drinking."

"Don't do it on my account."

"I don't want to end up like Claire."

"Bitter and alone?"

"And pathetic."

"I don't blame you."

"I have confession to make," she reveals as she cuts her chicken.

"What's that?"

"You standing up to me, was sort of hot."

"Now you're just being cruel."

She shakes her head, "No I'm not. I'm serious."

"I'm really supposed to believe that?"

"Why not?"

"That would imply that you have sexual feelings for me and..."

"What makes you think that I don't. We did have sex."

"Neither of us remember it."

"There's no reason we couldn't recreate it."

"What about the fact that we're only pretending to be happily married, oh... and we hate each other."

"I just want sex."

He nods, and smiles. He blows out the candle, and she finds herself sitting in darkness. She feels her chair move, and suddenly she's in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

"Just some wild animal sex."

"Are you going to swing from the chandelier?"

"You don't have one in your bedroom," he points out.

"Bedroom sex is so boring."

He stops mid-step.

"You're right. Bedroom sex is boring," he smiles as he carries her toward the guest bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answers.

Finally he stops, and tosses her on the floor.

"I know how much you like fur, so I borrowed a bearskin rug."

Her eyes light up as he pulls her shoes off, and tosses them aside. She claws at his clothes. He rips her dress off in seconds. She pushes him off her, and attempts to climb on top of him. He rolls her back over.

"This is never going to work. I have to be on top."

"Absolutely not. You're on top all day every day."

"You're not going to be on top," she insists as she slips out from underneath him. She gets off the floor, and starts down the hall. He catches up to her, and throws her against the wall. He pins her arms against the wall.

"I might be a bitch, but I'm not your bitch," she tells him as runs her fingers through his hair.

"Fair enough," he agrees whirling her around until his back in against the wall.

"Much better," she whispers as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He unclasps her bra. "Are you sure about this?" he questions.

"Stop being such a girl about everything."

"I'm not a girl."

She holds onto him with one hand around his shoulder. She runs her other hand down his chest, stopping at his belt. She pulls it off, and his pants fall to the ground. "Prove it."


	10. There Comes A Time

He wakes up tangled in legs, on the floor, with carpet burns. He sighs, and looks over at her. He lifts his head to find his boxers. She rolls over, landing with her face in his chest. He places his hand on her back with his left hand. He tries to slide out from under her.

"Where are you going?"

He looks at her, but her eyes are closed tightly.

"You're asleep aren't you?"

"Don't go over there, you'll fall," she mumbles in her sleep. He carefully wriggles out from under her. He grabs his shorts, and returns to her. He carefully lifts her off the floor. He carries her naked body into her room, and gently places her in bed. As he turns to walk away she grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?" she mutters.

He doesn't answers. "Stay," she whispers as she rubs her eyes. She rolls over, but her backs away. "Stay," she repeats.

He walks around to the other side of the bed, and slips under the covers next to her. He tries to keep his distance, but she wraps her arm around his torso. "You're warm," she tells him with her eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?"

"No," she answers.

He closes his eyes, and drifts into oblivion. When he wakes up he expects to be alone. Instead he finds that Wilhelmina is still next to him. He stares at her as she sleeps, trying to make sense of the events of the past few days. She opens her eyes, but he doesn't look away.

"Morning," she greets him.

He tries not to be alarmed by her behavior.

"Morning," he replies.

"This doesn't change anything," she tells him.

"I didn't expect it to."

"We're still going to end this."

"Of course," he nods in agreement.

Without a word she moves his arm off of her. She slips out of the bed, and goes into the bathroom. When she returns from the bathroom she's dressed, and ready to go.

"You should probably get dressed if you want to make it to work on time," she points out.

"Right," he agrees jumping out of bed. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. When he reaches the kitchen he finds her sipping a cup of tea.

"Here," she holds out a mug.

He takes the mug. Much to his surprise it's full of coffee. "Thanks," he smiles.

"You should hurry, it's almost time to go."

"Ok," he agrees.

He finishes his cup of coffee and they head out the door. Marc is waiting in Wilhelmina's office when she gets in.

"Why are you in here?"

"I have a question."

"Is it a legitimate question?"

"Yes," he nods.

"What?"

"I think we should have an article on your nuptials to Daniel."

"Why?"

"People are curious."

"What kind of article?"

"I don't know."

"There isn't much to tell,"she points out, "We got married after having way to much to drink, in Vegas."

"I think that it would make a great article, and we could use some of your wedding pictures.

"Most of them were too blurry to see anything."

"The first couple, and the last few were really great."

"Marc I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think that it is. You and Daniel could sit down, and do an interview together."

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be happily married, although after yesterday I'm not sure that everyone is convinced."

"Married people fight."

"But you're not really married."

"What do you mean? We're really married."

"You're just pretending to be married," he points out.

"Marc we are legally married."

"So there's actually a wedding certificate?"

"Yes," she nots.

"Oh."

"You didn't know that?"

"I just thought that maybe... I don't know what I thought."

"Unfortunately, I am legally married to him."

"So are you two planning on being monogamous during your portrayal of a happy marriage?"

"I don't know? Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because it's a sexless, sham of a marriage."

"What makes you think that?"

"That's what you said yesterday."

"That was yesterday," she points out.

"Wait. Did you sleep with him?"

"He's my husband," she answers.

"Wilhelmina I think you're getting too into this. I think you need to take a step back."

"Marc don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Really? You act like you're enjoying this whole thing, which really concerns me."

"Marc this is a business move," she reminds him.

"If it's just business why did you sleep with him?"

"Marc I don't have to justify myself to you."

"I think you should. Just explain to me how sleeping with him is not crossing the line."

"We're married," she reminds him.

"You're marriage is a sham. If you wanted to have sex you didn't have to do it with him. You don't love him, you could have had sex with anyone that you wanted."

"I could, but he's right there. It's convenient."

"Is he staying with you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"He's staying with you? Where is he sleeping? The couch?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"In the guest room?"

She hesitates, "Where else would he sleep?"

"In your bed with you."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I think that you've completely lost your mind."

"I don't think any of this is any of your business."

"Maybe not, but I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what? Daniel? He's not going to hurt me."

"From yourself. I wouldn't want you to get in too deep, and not be able to get out."

"All I have to do is say the word, and it will be over."

"Ok."


	11. Heat of The Moment

He sticks his head in her office.

"Come on we're going to lunch."

"Are you going to try to make me eat another cheeseburger?"

"You liked it, and you know it."

"Why are we going to lunch?"

He steps into the room. "My mother wants to have lunch with us."

"Why?"

"If I knew why my mother did anything I would be able to achieve out world peace."

"Come here," she motions for him.

He stops at the edge of her desk. She takes a step forward. She cradles his jaw in her hand. She whispers in his ear, "We're being watched."

He smiles, and pulls her in, and plants a big one on her. She doesn't push him away. He doesn't stop. Finally they come up for air. He turns around to find half of the staff staring at them.

"Nothing to see here," he tells them.

They all scatter in different directions. "Are you ready to go?" he questions.

"I don't know if this is worth it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm having lunch with your mother, that's worth a whole hell of a lot."

"I'll give you the next cover," he bribes.

"I'm not above being bribed."

"I know," he answers.

She grabs her bag, as he waits in the doorway for her. She steps past him, and starts toward the elevator. He steps on next to her.

"I'm probably going to be home a little bit late tonight," he tells her.

"You seeing someone on the side?" she questions.

The other people on the elevator look at them.

"Yeah, that's it," he rolls his eyes.

"Why are you going to be late?"

"I've got a few things that I need to pick up."

"Like what?"

"Clothes, I have nothing to wear at your place."

"You have a few things."

"I'm wearing my last pair of clean socks."

"I can wash them."

"You don't even know where your washing machine is."

"Well I can send them out."

"You're going to have my socks sent out?"

"I'll buy you new socks."

"That's silly. I'll just stop by my place and grab some clothes. I have to stop at the store anyway."

"For what?"

"Food. You don't have anything to eat," he reminds her.

"There's yogurt," she reminds him.

"I'm a man, I need real food."

"You need to stop eating so much real food," she scalds.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"No, but you should watch your weight."

"You don't want people to think that you're a chubby chaser?"

"Never mind," she huffs.

"What did Marc want earlier?"

"When?"

"When he was in your office."

"He was just being Marc."

"He said he had some great idea, and he wanted to tell me about it."

"He wants us to do an interview for the magazine."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It might not be a bad idea."

"It's a fashion magazine," she reminds him.

"Yes, and we're in fashion."

"No one wants to hear about our boring life," she argues.

"Let's ask."

"Ask who?" she questions.

Daniel turns around and looks at the people on the elevator, "Who would read that?"

No one speaks up, they all stare straight ahead. "We know that all of you were listening," Wilhelmina adds.

"I'd buy it," one of them speaks up. Several others nod, or mutter in agreement.

"See it's not a bad idea."

"He wants to use our wedding pictures."

"Then we don't have to waste money on a shoot."

"Are you in cahoots with Marc, or what?"

"No, I just like his idea," Daniel answers her.

The elevator doors open, and they step off. The walk through the lobby to the car. She slips in ahead of him. He takes a seat next to her.

"Are we meeting your mother there?" Wilhelmina questions.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter? It's not like you're actually going to eat anything."

"Maybe I'll have a cheeseburger," she jokes.

"Whatever you want."

Claire is waiting at a table when they arrive.

"So you brought her?" Claire questions.

"You told me to bring her," he points out.

"I didn't think that she'd come," Claire admits.

"Sorry to disappoint you Claire dear."

"You're so good at it, why stop now?"

"Mom be nice."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to be."

"Why do we have to play this game? It's stupid."

"Mom it's not a game," he warns.

"Daniel just stop. It's not like you love her. You're both doing this for the wrong reasons."

"People get married for the wrong reasons all the time," Wilhelmina points out.

"And they don't stay married. How long could this possibly last between the two of you? Two weeks, a month, maybe? At least you're not sleeping with each other."

"Keep your voice down," Daniel begs as he fiddles with the collar of his shirt.

"No," Claire shakes her head, "You're sleeping together?"

"Claire what we do, or don't do in the bedroom is not any of your business," Wilhelmina answers.

"You're disgusting. You're sleeping with my son? Where do you draw the line? First you sleep with my husband, and now you with my son. That's just wrong."

"I don't have to listen to this," Wilhelmina pushes her chair away from the table, and walks away.

Daniel pushes his chair away from the table, and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"After her," he answers.

"You can't be serious."

He turns to go after her. He grabs her arm before she gets into a cab. "What are you doing?"

He motions for the car, and it comes around. "It's not ok for her to talk to you like that," he answers.

"You don't have to protect me from her. I'm a big girl I can handle her myself."

"You didn't deserve that."

"I didn't? She's right, you know."

"She's not. Now let's go get you a cheeseburger," he smiles.

"I'm not eating a cheeseburger," she answers as she climbs into the car.


	12. Crash and Burn

"Daniel?"

"Yes Betty?" he questions as she wanders into his office.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This thing with Wilhelmina, it's not real, is it? I mean no one makes that much of a change in two days."

"Does it matter?"

"You're playing her aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because neither of you would stay married if you didn't think that you were going to get something out of it."

"What could I possibly have to gain from this?"

"I spent a really time trying to figure that out."

"What did you come up with?"

"You want to trap her."

"Trap her? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you have feelings for her. As twisted as it is you like being with her."

He changes the subject, "I need a favor from you."

"What?" she questions.

"Marc has suggested that Wilhelmina and I do an interview together."

"About what?"

"Being married."

"So you want me to find someone to do it?"

"No, I want you to do it."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

"Daniel I'm not going to write something that's a lie."

"I know, that's why I want you to do it. I want you to be objective."

"I don't know if I comfortable with this."

"Please Betty."

"If you don't like the article you'll just keep it from going to print."

"I want you to write about what you see."

"Fine."

"Great, we'll do it tomorrow at lunch."

"Why?"

"Because Wilhelmina is always free during lunch."

"I forgot she's a robot, she doesn't eat."

"She'll kill me for telling you this, but she ate a cheeseburger the other day."

"No she didn't," Betty argues in disbelief.

"Ok, not a whole cheeseburger, but I did convince her to have a bite or two."

"Yeah, right."

"Ask her yourself," he suggests.

"I'm not going to ask Wilhelmina that, I don't have a death wish."

"What don't you want to ask me?" Wilhelmina questions from the doorway.

"He says that you ate a cheeseburger."

"I didn't eat a cheeseburger," she denies.

"Actually he said that you had a couple of bites of a cheeseburger, not that you had the hole thing. You really expect me to believe that?" she questions.

"It's the truth," Wilhelmina answers.

"If you say so," Betty leaves the room.

Marc comes up to her.

"Why do you look so disgusted?"

"Daniel asked me to write an article about..."

"Himself, and his wife?"

"Don't call her that."

"So that's what the look is for?"

"And she tried to tell me that she ate a cheeseburger."

"Why? I'm sure that she didn't."

"Not a whole cheeseburger, just a couple of bites. Like I'm really going to believe that."

"Daniel told you this?" Marc questions.

"Wilhelmina confirmed it."

"No, there must be some confusion. Do you think that he's drugging her?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Betty admits.

"It has to be the only way. She would never be that nice to him."

"Did you see them making out earlier?"

"It was unbelievable," he admits.

"I guess to the untrained eye they would look like a real couple."

"Maybe they are," Marc remarks.

"They're not," Betty argues.

"I'm not so sure."

"They hate each other," she reminds him.

"They're sleeping together."

"No they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"Marc, Wilhelmina did not tell you that."

"Not in as many words."

"They're not sleeping together."

"Betty I'm sure that they are."

"How? Did you see them?"

"No..."

"Then you can't know."

"Trust me. I know her better than anyone."

"Apparently not, if you knew her as well as you think you do, you wouldn't have been so shocked when you found out that they're married. Are they actually married, or..."

"There's a wedding video."

"That doesn't mean anything," she points out.

"She said that they're legally married, they have a marriage certificate."

"Did you see it?"

"No."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"Betty I think that we're going to have to break into Wilhelmina's apartment."

"I did that once, I don't care to try it again."

"You know that he's staying with her."

"Why does this sound like a real relationship?"

"Because I'm not sure that it's fake."

"What does that mean?"

"Obviously the marriage was a mistake..."

"But?"

"But they make a good couple," Marc admits.


	13. You Can Still Be Free

Betty sits with Wilhelmina, and Daniel, in Wilhelmina's office.

"Let's get this done, shall we?"

"Please," Wilhelmina nods.

"Obviously everyone is very curious to know how the two of you ended up getting married, after all you are usually on opposite sides arguments."

Daniel smiles, "To be honest it wasn't planned."

"It just happened," Wilhelmina answers.

"We had to stay overnight in Las Vegas, because our connection from Las Vegas to Los Angeles got cancelled," Daniel adds.

"And after a terrible bet, and way too much alcohol we ended up married," Wilhelmina admits.

"You could have just gotten the marriage annulled, no one would have ever known," Betty points out.

"I don't believe in divorce," Wilhelmina announces.

"So you're planning on staying married to Daniel forever?" Betty puts her in the hot seat.

"In a perfect world we'd stay married forever," Wilhelmina answers.

"How are things working between the two of you? You obviously have very different view points, is that causing any problems?"

"There has been some friction," Daniel admits as he places his hand on Wilhelmina's leg.

She doesn't bat an eye, "No marriage is perfect."

"We accept that we both have flaws," Daniel continues.

"It must be difficult sometimes, after all he did demote you. Did that bother you?"

"No. He had every right to do so."

"You're not angry about it?" Betty follows up.

"I was upset at first, but I'm glad that he stood up to me."

"I see."

"To be perfectly honest it was sort of a turn on," she answers.

Betty almost gags, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Wilhelmina nods.

"So what do you want people to know about your relationship?"

"We're an ordinary couple," Daniel answers.

"I don't think I'd say that we're ordinary," Wilhelmina disagrees.

"It's not secret that you've had hard feelings for Daniel."

"At times," she admits.

"So you had a change of heart?"

"I decided that it would be a mistake to get the marriage annulled without at least attempting to work things out."

"How long do you really think your marriage can last? I mean you didn't marry for love," Betty questions.

"Are you implying that I married for money?" Wilhelmina replies.

"It wouldn't be the first time that you tried," Betty answers.

"I didn't marry for money, but the marriage does make good business sense. We can get more done when we're on the same side, than when we're constantly fighting."

"So you don't fight?" Betty questions.

"I didn't say that."

"We do fight, just not nearly as much," Daniel admits.

"You're not worried that this is some sort of ploy to get control of the company?" Betty directs at Daniel.

"No," he shakes his head, "But if she wanted it, I'd give it to her."

"Wilhelmina you've been known for your conniving, underhanded dealings do you really expect people to believe that you don't have an ulterior motive?"

"I have nothing to gain from this, but a partner," she answers.

"So are you planning on renewing your vows at a public ceremony anytime soon?" Betty queries.

"We haven't given it much thought," Daniel admits.

"What about kids? Do you two planning on having any kids?" Betty tries to put the nail in Wilhelmina's coffin, and reveal her true motives.

"We haven't really discussed it, but I'd like to, yes," Daniel answers.

Betty stares at Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina stares at Daniel, with her mouth gaping open in shock.

"Wilhelmina? What about you?"

"I'd love to have another child," she admits never taking her eyes off Daniel.

"Interesting," Betty remarks.

"Are we done here?" Wilhelmina questions.

"Yes," Betty nods, "Those are all of my questions."

"Excuse me," Wilhelmina leaves the room.

After a few minutes Daniel goes to look for her. He finds her on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" he questions.

She turns around, and looks at him. She wipes the tears from her face. She slips the rings off her fingers and answers, "Take these."

"No. Why would I take them? They're yours."

"Daniel I thought that I could do this, but I can't. I can't do this, I won't do this."

"Do what?"

"I'm not going to keep you from what you want, it's selfish. At some point I've got to do something that isn't for me. I'm not the only person on the planet."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want this. By staying married, you're giving up too much. Daniel you want kids..."

"What's your point?"

"Even if this was real, even if this was going to work, I can't give what you want. I'm never going to be able to give you a child."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You should be out there, looking for someone to give you what you want, what you deserve. You deserve so much more than this."

He slips the rings back on her fingers, "I need you to answer one question."

"What?"

"Has all of this been a complete lie? Are you that cold, that you'd really do this?"

She doesn't say anything.

He continues, "Are you telling me that this was all fake? That you didn't once feel anything? That you didn't for even, one second wonder how this would be if we could really make it work."

"This isn't how it was supposed to work. No one was supposed to get hurt. This was supposed to be for publicity," she answers.

"Is that really all that it was for you?"

"That's all that it was ever meant to be."

"So you being nice to me, was just... what? It was just a ploy? What do you want? If you want the company you can have it, I don't care."

"I don't want the company."

"What do you want?"

"Don't hate me for this."

"I should go. I can't believe this. I thought that maybe... just maybe you had changed. That maybe you could love me too."

He heads for the door.


	14. She's So Sorry

"Don't go," she says in a small voice.

"Give me one reason to stay."

She begins singing the lyrics of a song, "There were those empty threats and hollow lies, and whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper. There were hours that just went on for days, when alone at last we'd count up all the chances, that were lost to us forever."

"Just say whatever it is you have to say."

"I don't want you to go. I was stupid to think that I could do this without any consequences."

"Why? You've lived most of your life without consequences."

"I shouldn't have let myself be so vulnerable."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"That's not what I'm getting at."

"What are you getting at?"

"I never expected to want to do anything, but hate you."

"But?"

"That night, when you held me... I felt safe," tears begin streaming down her face, "I had forgotten what that felt like. It's been a really long time since anyone has made me feel that way. You don't know how rare that is."

"I make you feel safe, that's great. I'll buy you a guard dog, and you can be rid of me."

"Daniel!"

"What Wilhelmina? How am I supposed to believe anything that you say? I can't tell the lies from the truth anymore, and I don't know if you can either."

"Don't do this."

"We should have gotten the marriage annulled right away."

"No. We did the right thing."

"Really? Since when are you the authority on doing the right thing?"

"You're right, I've never been the authority on doing the right thing, but I think that this is the right thing."

"Really? This marriage is a complete lie."

"No it's not."

"Stop trying to play me."

"I'm not trying to play you."

"Really?" he questions locking his jaw.

"You don't have to believe me. If you want to end this then I'll sign whatever papers need to be signed, but..."

"But what? You said yourself you have nothing to gain from this marriage."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Is your heart frozen so solid that you can't feel anything at all?"

"Right now I feel betrayed," she answers.

"Why? Why would you feel betrayed?"

"I let my guard down, let you in, because you were the last person that I thought would ever hurt me, but I was wrong."

"How could I hurt you?"

"Because I did something stupid."

"You're admitting that?"

"I gave you a chance."

"And then you crushed me like a tiny insignificant insect."

"I didn't. You're not listening to anything I say. You never listen to what I say."

"I'm sorry. What _are_ you saying?"

"I don't want a divorce."

"You're really that shallow? You want to stay married because of the publicity?"

"No, I don't care about the publicity."

"So why wouldn't you want a divorce?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I used to be irritated by how nice of a guy you are. Your kindness is nauseating."

"Thank you?"

"I'm used to people being kind because they want something."

"I don't want anything."

"I know. I can see that. You're a good person. I don't even begin to understand why you'd want to be with me. I don't understand why you'd want to do anything nice for me."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

"It was sweet. You were sweet, even though I'm not the nicest person. I'm not a nice person, I'm a bitch. You obviously see something in me that..."

"That what?"

"I don't know? Something that's worthwhile."

"Despite your general attitude you're not a terrible person. You've done terrible things, destroyed hopes, and crushed dreams, but you're not a terrible person. When are you going to realize that you're just as deserving as everyone else? When are you going to stop hating yourself long enough to realize that you don't have to be the same person for the rest of your life?"

"Don't go. Don't walk away from me," she begs as he turns his back on her.

"You haven't said anything to make me want to stay."

"I need you."

"You need me?" he questions spinning around, "You're Wilhelmina Slater you don't need anyone."

"I need you," she answers fighting back tears, and a flood of emotions.

"Are you just..."

"This shouldn't be so hard."

"What shouldn't be so hard?"

"Feeling," she answers.

"Feeling? What are you feeling? I didn't know that you felt anything, anymore. I was fairly certain that your heart stopped feeling anything at least twenty years ago," he turns to walk away.

She yells after him, "Marriage should mean more than this. We shouldn't be so willing to throw it all away because you don't want to believe me. Marriage is supposed to mean something."

"It's just a piece of paper, and a couple of rings, it doesn't mean anything."

"Why doesn't it mean anything?" she asks turning to look at her, inches from the doorway.

"You have to stand for something, or you'll fall for anything," he answers, "That's obvious. I mean after all, I fell for you."

"I'm not any good at this. I'm not good at relationships. I never have been."

"What's your point?"

"I'm not good at relationships because I stand one side, while the other person stands on the other. It's like a glass wall. I can see what I want, but I can't ever have it, because..."she trails off.

"Because?"

"I can never admit the truth."

"To who?"

"To anyone, not even myself. I tell myself that I can stand alone, that I don't need anyone, but that's not true."

"So what's the truth here Wilhelmina? You want to be in control, so it kills you that I'm the one deciding to end this?"

"No, I think that..." she takes a deep breath, "I'm in love with you," she admits.


	15. I Found Someone

"What did you just say?"

"Don't make me say it again," she begs.

"No, say it again. Say it until you can say it, and it's true."

She walks over to him. She stops in front of him. She looks up at him, into his big ocean blue eyes. "I never wanted to see it. I never wanted to admit why I could never allow myself to be nice to you. I knew all along that if I did I would get caught, and that you would win. I knew that if I let myself get too close to you that I'd fall for you, and I did. The thought of us being together is...unbelievable. We're two completely different people, but..."

"But what?"

"Apparently it doesn't matter, because it doesn't change the fact that..." she stops.

"The fact that what?"

"I..." she hesitates, "I love you."

"No you don't," he shakes his head, "It's just us. You don't have to lie to me. I know the truth."

"I do, you don't have to believe me. I wouldn't expect you to believe me."

"Who are we fooling? We could never actually work out."

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm going to call my lawyer."

"Fine, but just wait to file the papers."

"Why?"

"Please, just wait."

"Why?"

"Just think about it," she begs.

"Ok," he agrees.

That night he sits in his apartment nursing a glass of scotch. She lays in her bed, alone. He closes his eyes, as he sits on the couch, but all he can see is her face. He opens his eyes, and stares at his wedding band.

She stares at the rings on her finger. She dials a familiar number.

"Hello?" he answers.

"I need you to come over."

"Wilhelmina it's after midnight," he reminds her.

"Marc," she barks, "Now!"

"Fine," he agrees, hanging up.

She leaves the door unlocked for him. He tiptoes into her room. He finds her sitting in her bed, reading a book.

"No Daniel?"

"We had a really big fight."

"So now it's over?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I don't know. I can't believe this."

"That you married him? Neither can I."

"No, not that."

"What?"

"You should probably have me committed."

"Why? Are you hearing voices."

"Just one," she answers.

"Maybe you are losing your mind."

"Marc you have no idea."

"Why did you call me over here?"

"Because I need someone to talk to."

"About what?"

"I'm so confused right now."

"Why?"

"Because I think that I want to be married."

"Oh, sweetie, we all want to be married."

"Marc being married, and having a wedding are to entirely different things. Stop picturing your perfect wedding, please. Can we focus on me?"

"As soon as you get out of my head."

"Marc what am I going to do?"

"You're getting divorced, it's ok. Lots of people do it. You'll find someone else, someone better. Someone you want to marry."

"That's just it, I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?"

"I don't want to find someone else."

"I know that you're exhausted, but giving up isn't going to help. The right person is out there for you."

"Yeah, but he's too stupid to know it."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Daniel, who else?"

"Whoa, back up a minute. You don't want to get divorced? You want to stay married to Daniel? Why?"

"There isn't anyone else. He's it."

"No, I think that you need to go back on your meds, he's not it. He's not the one for you."

"I think that he is."

"I think you were right earlier, I should have you committed."

"Marc I want him."

"You want him because you want to completely control him? I don't really understand the appeal."

"I don't have to be someone I'm not around him. I don't have to pretend to be nice, or care about orphans in Uganda. I can be exactly who I am, and he doesn't care. He knows who I am, and he still wants to put up with me."

"Willie would you be offended if I just shook you?" he questions.

"Marc I know that I sound crazy."

"Do you have a fever?" he touches her forehead, "I think that you're delirious."

"I'm fine."

"Let me get this straight, you want to stay married to your husband, Daniel Meade? You want to be with him?" Marc grimaces.

"Yes."

"No, no, no. You don't."

"I do," she argues.

"I would really like if Wilhelmina could return at some point. I miss her."

"Marc I'm really serious about this."

"You've got it bad. I can't believe that you would fall for him."

"No one is more shocked than I am... but it's what I want."

"So what's the problem?"

"He doesn't think that we should stay together. He didn't believe anything I told him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Does it matter?" she answers.

"What did you tell him? You didn't tell him that you love him, or anything, did you?"

She looks at him, but doesn't say a word.


	16. After All

He's on the phone when she wanders into his office the next morning. She quietly takes a seat, and waits for him to finish. Finally he hangs up.

"What do you need Wilhelmina?" he asks coldly.

"I need you to come home," she answers.

"Stop, just stop it! Stop screwing with me."

"I'm not screwing with you. I want you to come home. You're my husband."

"I shouldn't be. This marriage was a mistake."

"If you want out I'll let you out, under one condition."

"What?"

"You try to make it work."

"How?"

"See a therapist with me."

"No," he shakes his head.

"Please," she begs, "Give me a second chance."

Claire steps into the room, she closes the door behind her. Wilhelmina stands up, "I should go."

"Sit!" Claire demands.

Wilhelmina sinks back into her chair.

"I want the both of you to listen to me."

They nod.

"Work this out, or don't but don't go back and forth. You can't have it both ways, and you can't let your personal issues affect this company, or I will kick both of your asses to the curb."

"Mom!"

"Obviously there is something going on between the two of you. I don't understand it, but I don't have to. I've never understood the twisted games that the two of you play, but there is one thing I do know. Shutting each other out, is not going to help the situation at all. I don't like the thought of you two together, but I shouldn't be the one deciding your fate. The rest of the world shouldn't be deciding your fate. You need to try harder if you want to make this work."

"It was a mistake," Daniel admits.

"Well, son, it's time that you learn in life we make mistakes, but you have to live with them. Let them break you, or rise above them, it's your choice."

"Why are you here?" Wilhelmina questions.

"Because I've seen a lot of relationships fall apart around the two of you. I'd hate to see another casualty because the two of you are too stubborn to just say what's on your mind. It's time the both of you grow up, stop telling yourself, and everyone around you lies. No one believes any of them, anymore. Everybody knows that the two of you would do anything to piss the other one off, to hurt the other one, but in the end you're only hurting yourselves. And if you're ok with that, then so am I."

"You don't want this to work out," Wilhelmina points out.

"You're two grown adults, what I want does not matter. I wanted a lot of things, but I have managed to get very few of them. If this is real, if this is more than a drunken mistake, then you should try to fix it. If not, let it fall apart. Wilhelmina I've been around you enough to know that you're most honest when you're drunk. Alcohol seems to induce rare moments of clarity in you."

"Why do you care?" Daniel questions.

"Because I have sat by, and said nothing, for too long. I've watched you two tear each other down. I've watched the tension, and frustration, and anger between the two of you nearly ruin this company, more than once. If there is one thing that you have in common it's that this company means everything to you," she answers. She turns, and leaves the room.

Wilhelmina turns to Daniel, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"I want you to prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Will you come home, please?"

"I don't know. I'll see."

"I'm sorry that I have a hard time dealing with this."

"With what?"

"My emotions, I hate to have to think about them at all."

"I know. We should get to work. We can talk about this tonight, at dinner."

"Ok," she agrees as her lips curl into a smile.

Marc stops her in the hallway, "Why are you smiling? Did you and Danny-boy make up?"

"We're going to dinner tonight."

"Willie?"

"Yes, Marc?" she questions as they step into her office.

"Did you love Connor?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Daniel like that?"

"No," she shakes her head, "It's completely different. I know that he's not going to run away."

"What if he did?"

"He'd take me with him."

"You think that he'd trust you more than Connor?"

"Daniel doesn't have anything to run from."

"Nothing, except you."

"Very funny," she rolls her eyes.

"I hope this works out."

"Don't lie to tell me what I want to hear. I know that you'd love it if this fell apart. You'd love to see me take over the company, and have Daniel slink off to a cave somewhere in the Gobi desert."

"I would like that a little bit, but I'm glad that you're happy. It's nice."

"You're just saying that because I haven't done anything mean to you yet today."

"You are nicer since you married Daniel."

"Marc I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to put together a five hundred word article on the evolution of marriage."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"How does this have anything to do with fashion?"

"You're right. I want a seven hundred and fifty word piece on the evolution of the wife, along with the varying styles of wives throughout history."

"I'll get right on that," he winces, leaving her office.

Daniel walks toward his office. He decides to make a pit-stop at Betty's desk. She's working on the computer as he paces in front of her desk.

"Do you need something, or are you just pacing for the fun of it?" she questions.

"Let's go to lunch," he suggests.

"Why?"

"Because I need your help."

"So we have to go to lunch?" her faces scrunches.

"No, I'd just like to talk to you outside of the office."

"Because someone is here that you don't want to hear your conversation?"

"I just need to take a few minutes away from this place."

"Ok," she agrees.


	17. Tell Me the Truth

The waiter at the restaurant goes to get their drinks.

"What's going on? Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because you always tell the truth."

"I don't always tell the truth," she argues.

"You don't just tell me what I want to hear," he amends his previous statement.

"That's true."

"I'm so confused right now."

"About Wilhelmina? How is that going by the way?"

"Betty, I don't even know. We had a huge fight the other day after you interviewed us."

"So did you two break up?"

"I don't know. I wish you had been there."

"Why?"

"You're better at telling when people are lying than I am."

"Daniel, Wilhelmina lies ninety percent of the time. Whatever she told you was probably a lie."

"You're right, it probably was, but what if it wasn't?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she loved me."

"No she didn't."

"She did."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know. She's the last person I ever considered being with, but now that I have been..."

"What?"

"I like being with her."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know exactly what to expect from her, and that's nice."

"She said that she loves you?"

"Yes."

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe. She seemed sincere, but then again she seems a lot of things."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he answers unequivocally.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want to waste my time if she's just screwing with my head."

"She's cruel, she's the ice queen, more despicable than Satan himself..."

"But?"

"But I don't think that she would lie about that."

"You don't?"

"Daniel, unfortunately I've seen the way that she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?" he questions.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

"Daniel if you want to be with her, then be with her."

"I don't know what I want. I wish someone would just tell me what I want."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask."

"What?"

"What do you see in her?"

"She's not as bad as you think she is."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She talks in her sleep."

"I'm not surprised."

"The other morning when I went into the kitchen she had my coffee waiting on me."

"What?"

"She was trying to be nice."

"I don't think that word is in Wilhelmina's vocabulary."

"I can't explain what I see in her, I just know what I feel."

"And what is that?"

"Enamored. When I look at her I used to see the devil, in nice shoes."

"And now?"

"Now I just see my wife."

"Do you know how crazy you sound? This is insane. I think that you've both lost your minds."

"Why?"

"Because up until recently it would have killed either one of you to say anything nice about each other. You would have killed yourselves if you had to spend a night together, and now you're all over each other, like a couple of love sick school kids."

"You don't think that she's playing me?"

"If she's playing you, then she's playing herself too."

"So..."

"She's not faking the way that she looks at you."

"So you think that she does love me?"

"I don't know, do you want her to love you?"

"What we did was stupid, but to be honest, I'm glad that it happened. She and I are on better terms than we've ever been."

"Other than living to piss each other off, why have you guys always hated each other? Did she do something to you? Did you do something to her?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, we've just always hated each other. That's the way that it's always been. Until now we've never had a reason to act any differently."

"Are you sure about this? It is Wilhelmina. She could get bored, and throw you aside, just like she does with everyone else. Maybe you two should see other people."

"See other people? We're married."

"Legally, maybe."

"What does that mean?" he questions.

"It's not like your souls have become forever intertwined, or anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because you two have a lot of issues, and being nice to each other is not going to solve them."

"She asked me to go to therapy with her."

"I don't think that's a bad idea. You two have a lot of things you need to work on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, communication."

"We communicate just fine," he argues.

"Really? Daniel you aren't the best listener."

"I can learn."

"And you two never really tell each other what's on your minds. You just scream at each other, and then go in opposite directions. You need some serious conflict resolution."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Daniel I don't know why you want to be with her; I'm not even going to pretend to understand."

"But?"

"If you want to be with her, don't give it a half-ass attempt like you do with everyone else. Actually put some effort into it. You can't give up every time you hit a wall."


	18. Party Pooper

She's holding an untouched drink in her hand. The crowded room around them is full of important people in the fashion world. He looks across the room and all he can see is her. He excuses himself from a boring conversation, and makes his way through the crowd. He touches the small of her back and she spins around.

"I've never been so glad to see you in my life," she admits.

"You're so sweet," he taunts.

She doesn't respond.

"Are you feeling ok? You haven't touched your drink."

"My head is killing me."

"Then let's go."

"No. It's fine," she argues.

"Are you miserable?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes," she replies.

"Then we're going to go home."

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"You're my wife, if you go, I go. We came together, and we're going to leave together."

"Oh so today I'm your wife? Yesterday you were barely speaking to me," she points out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was being a complete idiot. I said some very stupid things."

"I know."

He wraps his arms around her waist. She clings tightly to him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You really don't feel good, do you?" he questions.

"My head is just killing me," she answers taking a step backwards.

He lets go of her. He reaches for her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Ok," she relents.

He leads her out of the room. As they snake their way through the crowd of people she never lets go of his hand. She holds onto him tightly. They duck out, and head to the car. She climbs into the car, and he climbs in right behind her. She rubs her temples as the car lurches into movement.

"Why don't you lay down, close your eyes?"

"You don't have to baby me, it's just a headache."

"I won't baby you if you don't want me to."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You're my wife," he points out.

"Daniel we've been married for three weeks. How does that make up for the years of torture I've put you through?"

"I don't hold grudges. I'm trying my best not to live in the past."

"How is that working for you so far?"

"Amazingly well."

She squeezes her eyes closed, and rubs her temples. Her hands are pushed to her sides, and his finger begin to gently massage her head. "Don't stop," she begs.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Finally they pull up to her apartment, and she climbs out. She takes a few steps and realizes that he isn't behind her. She turns and finds him sitting in the car.

"Aren't you coming?" she questions.

"I didn't know if I was allowed."

"I was hoping you'd come up, and rub my head."

"I can do that," he agrees sliding out of the backseat of the car.

She slips out of her clothes as soon as she enters the apartment. She heads into the bathroom, and starts a bath. She fills the bathtub full of bubbles, and sinks into it. He comes into the bathroom, and takes a seat next to her.

"Close your eyes," he tells her in a calm voice.

"Why?"

"Close your eyes, and relax," he answers.

She sighs, but complies with his requests. His magic fingers touch her head, and all of her thoughts disappear. "Now imagine that you're somewhere you love. It's warm, and calm, and you're relaxed."

He watches as her toe plays with the faucet. "I could fall asleep in here."

"I won't let you drown," he promises.

"I'm exhausted."

"It was a long day, and that party was..."

"Snoozefest. Maybe I just didn't have enough to drink to enjoy it."

"Did you have anything to drink?"

"No. I didn't want to make my headache any worse."

"Well, I had plenty to drink, and you definitely didn't miss anything."

"What time is it?" she questions.

"Eleven," he answers.

"We're going to be asleep by eleven thirty. That's pitiful."

"It's like we're an old married couple."

She gets out of the bathtub, and lets the water out. Daniel joins her in bed after a quick shower, and a thorough tooth brushing.

"I could never wear the shoes that you wear. Don't your feet kill you?"

"They go numb after a while," she admits.

He begins rubbing her feet. "I could get used to this," she admits.

"Being rubbed?"

"Um."

By eleven thirty they're both dead to the world. Daniel lays on his back with Wilhelmina snuggled on his arm. They lay on top of the covers with the light still on.

When she opens her eyes he's not in bed. She slowly gets out of bed, doing her best to ignore her throbbing head. She gets dressed, and ready for work, and then heads to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She finds Daniel in the kitchen reading the paper.

"I thought that you left."

"Why would I leave?"

"You weren't in bed when I woke up."

"That's because you've been sleeping the day away."

"What time is it?"

"A lot later than you think it is," he answers.

"What time is it?"

"It's after nine," he reveals.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"I didn't want you to be in a bad mood."

"You think that sleep is the cure for my bad moods?"

"No, but I was hoping that it would make your head feel better. Is your head feeling any better?"

"No," she shakes her head.


	19. Just Like You

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's going to make you hate me," he admits.

"What did you do?"

"Something really, really stupid," he answers.

"Like what?" she questions leaning against the counter, suddenly she feels something licking her toe. "What is that?" she asks unwilling to look down.

"I'll take him back, I just couldn't resist. He was so cute. I don't know what I was thinking, but he was free to a good home."

Wilhelmina looks down, and finds a fluffy, mutt at her feet.

"You got a dog?"

"Yes, and I'm going to find him a home, I promise."

"We're not keeping him," she warns.

"He's housebroken," Daniel highlights.

She bends down and picks up the fuzzy puppy with big blue eyes. "He's got your eyes," Wilhelmina comments.

"He's half Australian Shepard."

"And the other half?"

"Unknown."

"Daniel."

"What? Did he pee on you or something?"

She shakes her head, holding the puppy close to her, "No, he's a she."

"Oh."

"She is cute. I will admit that."

"We could keep her."

"No, dogs smell."

"We could call her Dior," he lures.

"No," she insists as she cuddles the puppy.

"Look at that, Cruela De Vil with a puppy. Would you wear a fur coat made out of dog?"

"Not knowingly," she admits.

"Good to know."

"What are your plans for her while we're at work? You can't leave her here alone."

"She's going with us."

"This should be an interesting day."

Everyone swoons over the puppy that day. Daniel stays late at the magazine, while Wilhelmina heads home with a puppy, and a massive headache. Daniel tiptoes into the apartment when the gets home. He slips off his shoes, and jacket at the front door. He pulls off his shirt, and pants, and climbs into bed. Where his wife usually is he finds something much fuzzier. He flips on the light and finds Wilhelmina laying on her side with the puppy next to her.

He flips off the light and whispers to the puppy, "Don't worry she won't wear you for a coat. You might even get to stay."

When he wakes up the following morning he finds his bed empty. He wanders into the kitchen, but there is no sign of Wilhelmina. He gets into the shower. When he turns the shower off, he hears the front door open, and close. He towels off, and gets dressed. Wilhelmina steps into the bedroom, and sheds her running sneakers, shorts, and tank top. She pulls her hair out of a pony tail, and grabs a nice dress out of the closet.

"Where have you been? Where is the dog?"

"I went for a run."

"Where is the dog?"

"By the door."

"Is that some sort of metaphor?"

"No, she's by the front door."

"Why?" he asks venturing out. He wanders to the door and finds the puppy asleep on his jacket. He returns to the bedroom, to find Wilhelmina scrambling to get dressed.

"You took the dog for a run?"

"She passed out in the elevator. We didn't really run. Her legs aren't long enough to run. It was more of a brisk walk."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You like her."

"Come on, let's go. We're going to be late," she insists.

She grabs her bag, and he grabs the puppy, on the way out the door. They step into the elevator. The doors close and they ride quietly for a floor, or two.

"I think we should name her."

"Daniel," Wilhelmina warns.

"How can you say no to this cute face?"

"She's not going to stay a puppy."

"Please," he begs.

"The first time she pees inside she's going to the pound."

"Agreed," he smiles in satisfaction.

Daniel is in his office, with the puppy sleeping at his feet. He hears heels, and the dogs shoots out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

He leaves the office, and finds the puppy at Wilhelmina's feet. She picks the puppy up, and gives Daniel an accusatory look.

"What?"

"I thought she was staying in you office."

"She heard you, and came running."

"Take her," Wilhelmina begs.

"You take her."

"Daniel I don't particularly care to have dog hair all over me."

"She doesn't even shed. She just wants you to pick her up."

"I'm busy, I don't want to pick her up."

The puppy sits at Wilhelmina's feet, and stares up at her. Wilhelmina looks down at the pup, "What?"

The puppy begins whining. Wilhelmina is rendered powerless, she sighs, rolls her eyes, and picks the puppy up. She hands Daniel a pile of papers, and returns to her office with the dog.

She's looking at proofs when Marc comes into her office.

"Raising your own fur now?" Marc questions.

She looks at the puppy. The puppy looks up at her and begins wagging her tail. "Behave, or I'll send you back to Daniel."

"Are you keeping her?"

"Daniel brought her home, and..."

"And? Make him take her back."

"I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you like her is it?"

"She's extremely attached to me. I think that Daniel got her for himself, but she doesn't care for him that much."

"Good judge of character."

Wilhelmina looks down at the dog. She hands the dog a tiny pink leash. The puppy springs onto all fours. "Go find Daniel," she points. The puppy scampers out of the office with a leash in her mouth.

"She's smart. Maybe even smarter than Daniel."


	20. Next to you, Next to me

As time passes things begin to change. Daniel, and Wilhelmina fight less, and less. The days turn into weeks, and the weeks turn into months.

Daniel pays the bill for dinner. He takes Wilhelmina's hand as they step onto the street. They laugh and smile as the flashbulbs go off. They move down the street, and the paparazzi follow them closely.

The following they're plastered across page six. When Betty comes into the office she spots Claire standing by her desk. As Betty approaches she watches Claire. Claire paces in front of Betty's desk, and chews her cuticle.

"Do you need something?" Betty questions.

Claire points to the open newspaper lying across Betty's desk, "Have you seen this?"

Betty looks at the picture, and then locks eyes with Claire. She shakes her head, "No I haven't seen it, but Suzuki St. Pierre had video on them from last night."

"This is ridiculous."

"Why do you let it bother you so much?"

"It's been two months, and they're closer than ever."

"They're married," Betty reminds her.

"They should be ripping each other to shreds by now. This isn't supposed to work out."

"Why are you telling me?"

"No one else will listen. Betty he refuses to see it."

"See what?"

"That she's the same person that she's always been. She's just using him."

"Maybe she's changed."

"She hasn't changed," Claire disagrees.

"You don't know that. Just give her a chance."

"To crush him? I don't think so."

"Calm down. Don't do anything stupid."

"What should I do?"

"Kill her with kindness."

"I don't think that would work."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Betty disagrees.

Marc steps into Wilhelmina's office. He quietly moves toward her with a cup of tea. He places it in front of her. She rubs her temples, and sniffles.

"Are you ok?"

"My head is killing me," she admits.

"Maybe it's just the pain in your neck," Marc jokes.

Willie looks up at him, clearly not amused.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he questions.

"Can you get me a box of tissues?"

"Are you sick?"

"I hope it's just allergies."

"Since when do you have allergies?"

"I don't."

"So you're getting sick?"

"I don't have time to be sick," she answers.

"I'll get you some tissues. Do you want something for your head?"

"No."

He returns to her office with a box of kleenex.

"Thank you," she coughs.

"Are you sure that I can't do anything else for you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok," he leaves the room.

Wilhelmina leaves the office hours before Daniel. When he gets home he finds Diva waiting at the door for him. He takes her outside to use the bathroom. When he returns he sheds his jacket, and tie. He kicks out of his shoes, and heads down the hallway. He notices the eerie quiet.

"Where is she?" he asks the dog who walks alongside him.

Diva leads him into the master bedroom. He walks toward the bed. He finds the lamp illuminating the room. He finds Wilhelmina sitting in bed, with her laptop on her lap. He smiles to himself upon seeing her. Her eyes remain closed as he approaches her. He carefully slips the laptop from her grasp. Her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she comments.

"Go back to sleep," he suggests.

"What time is it?" she questions.

He looks at his watch, "Eight thirty," he answers with a smile.

"I must have dozed off," she admits.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I think that I'm starting to get a cold."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," she answers.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted."

"Go to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll wait for you to get done."

"That's not necessary. Just go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I figured that you'd want to recount every detail of your day."

"I know that I usually do, but I think I can survive if I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, we both know that the only reason you let me tell you about my day is because my voice puts you to sleep."

"That's true," she admits.

"Go to sleep," he insists as he kisses her forehead.

"Ok," she agrees.

"Do you want me to sleep in the other room? I don't want to wake you up."

"You won't wake me up."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok," he disappears into the bathroom.

When he gets out of the shower he finds her snuggled under the covers, fast asleep, with the dog next to her. He flips off the lamp, and slides under the covers next to her. Diva moves to the foot of the bed. Wilhelmina moves toward Daniel in her sleep.

When she wakes up the clock tells her that she's got five minutes before she needs to get up. She surveys her surroundings, and finds that Daniel's arm is over her. She watches him in silence, for a moment, while he sleeps. His eyes suddenly fly open.

"Morning."

"Morning," she tries not to choke on her own snot.

"You sound hoarse," he points out as he lets go of her.

She rolls over, and throws back the covers. She gets out of bed, and heads into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her. He can hear her as she blows her nose. He climbs out of bed, and ventures into the kitchen. A freshly brewed pot of coffee is waiting on him. He fills the tea pot with water, and turns on the stove top. Wilhelmina enters the kitchen as he pours the water into her cup, for tea.


	21. Sick

A few days pass and Wilhelmina's cold doesn't go away, instead it grows increasingly worse with each day. She tries her hardest to ignore it, but it begins to take its toll.

Claire wanders into Wilhemina's office. Wilhelmina sits at her desk with a pile of kleenex.

"Are you ok?"

Wilhelmina clears the tissues into the waste paper basket. "What do you need?" she questions.

"You look terrible. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine," she answers.

"You look pale, are you sure that you're ok?"

"What are you, my mother? Claire I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself."

"Really? You should be at home in bed."

"I think it's just a cold."

"Do you have the book?"

"What?"

"Are you having a hard time hearing today?"

"My head is so clogged up that it's a miracle I can hear anything."

"You should go to the doctor."

"I'll be fine, although I'd probably be safer if I hadn't chosen to wear four inch heals this morning."

"Why?"

"I feel dizzy, I'm afraid that I'm going to fall on my face."

"Could you make sure that I'm there if you do?"

"What do you need?"

"I want the book."

"Daniel has it."

Claire doesn't leave.

"Do you need something?"

"I brought a present."

"For me?"

"For Diva," she answers pointing to the dog.

"Why is she in here? I left her with Daniel this morning."

"She likes you better, obviously, though I don't know why."

"I feed her, and walk her."

"Here," Claire hands Wilhelmina the bow.

Wilhelmina shows the bow to the dog, "What do you think?"

The dog wanders over, and Wilhelmina puts the bow in her hair.

"She's too cute for her own good," Claire admits.

Wilhelmina responds by blowing her nose. Claire stares at her in disbelief. "Sorry," Willie apologizes.

"Don't apologize for your bodily fluids, it's one thing you don't have much control over," she answers walking out of the room.

Daniel goes into Wilhelmina's office to see if she wants to have a late lunch. He finds her face down in her desk, sound asleep. Marc steps in.

"Shh!" Daniel warns.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick. Can you go get a pillow, a blanket, and a humidifier?"

"Yeah," Marc nods.

Daniel carefully carries Wilhelmina across the room, laying her on the chaise. Marc returns moments later. Daniel slips the pillow under her head, and carefully places the blanket over her. He slips her heels off, and turns on the humidifier.

"How did you find this so quickly?"

"I called down to the props department, and they had everything ready."

"I wonder why they have humidifier?"

"Who knows," Marc shrugs.

"Daniel," Wilhelmina mumbles.

"Huh?"

She opens her eyes, and looks around the room. "I'm fine," she tells him.

"Just get some rest," he begs.

"Where is the trash can?" she questions.

Marc grabs the trash can. "Marc is getting it, why?"

"I'm going to be sick," she answers.

"You are sick."

She throws up into the trash can before Marc can let go of it. He nearly gets puke on him. He drops the trash can as soon as she's finished and leaves the room, immediately.

"Better?" Daniel questions.

"Much," she answers closing her eyes.

Daniel returns with a fresh trash can, a box of tissues, and mouthwash.

"Will you be ok, if I leave you?"

"Uh huh," she answers.

"You're really sick aren't you?"

"Where is the dog?"

He grabs the dog, and sits her down next to the chaise.

"Give her to me," she insists as she lays on her side.

He carefully lifts the growing dog onto the chaise. She snuggles up with Wilhelmina.

"Can I go now?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

Marc is waiting outside the office for Daniel.

"Are you ok?" Daniel questions.

"I haven't fully recovered from almost getting puked on just yet."

"Sorry."

"I've never seen her so sick before."

"I have," Daniel admits.

"When?"

"The flu of two thousand two. Everyone was sick. She held out til the end, but when it hit her, it hit her hard. She came to work everyday, we had to send her home on the last day. She couldn't keep anything down."

"She loves her job."

"Yeah," he nods in agreement.

"How long has she been sick?"

"A couple of days. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Make a sign for her door."

"Should I put up caution tape?"

Daniel chuckles and then replies, "I don't think it could hurt."

"We should label it ground zero. You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Maybe no one else will get sick."

"Let's hope," he agrees.


	22. On Death's Door

When she opens her eyes she's in her bed. She looks over and finds Daniel reading a book.

"Is the light bothering you?"

"No. What time is it?"

"After eleven," he answers.

"When did we leave the office?"

"Five."

"I don't remember leaving the office."

"You were asleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since two o'clock this afternoon."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being sick."

"It's not your fault, although you might want to write Marc an apology note."

"Why?"

"You almost puked on him."

"Oh," she looks around the room. "Where is Diva?"

"Not here," he answers.

"Where is she?"

"Mom took her home with her."

"Why?"

"Because you're really sick, and the last thing you need is to have to take care of her."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm trying to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You should probably drink something."

"I am thirsty," she admits as she throws back the covers. She swings her feet over the edge of the bed. She stands up, and takes a couple of steps, but then stops.

"Not a good idea," she admits.

He jumps out of bed, and walks over to her. He leads her back to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel really lightheaded."

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

"I have to work."

"You're not coming to work this sick," he argues.

"I'm fine," she counters.

"No you're not, and I can't take the chance on you spreading whatever you have to everyone else."

"Ok," she throws her hands back.

He goes into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water. He hands it to her upon his return, "Drink," he insists.

She takes a few drinks, and then reaches for her phone. He watches as she begins dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your mother."

"Why? You don't like my mother."

"She has my dog."

"Diva is fine."

"I just want to check."

He takes the phone out of her hand. "No, you're not going to. She's fine. I sent her bed, and her food, and her water."

"Did you remember her blanket? And her bear?"

"I swear that dog has more stuff than some kids."

"Did you send it?"

"I sent the pink blanket, and her bear."

"Good."

"I'll have mom drop her off at lunch time tomorrow."

"She can drop her off in the morning."

"You're going to the doctor at nine. She can't go with you. Maybe we should look into doggie day care."

"Why?"

"She can't come to work with us everyday for the rest of her life. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's getting pretty big."

"I don't want to send her to doggy daycare."

"Wilhelmina it's a dog, not a baby."

"She's got attachment issues."

"No, you've got mental issues," he argues.

"I thought that you knew that when you married me," she jokes.

"I knew that a long time before I married you. We've been married for nine weeks, I've known about your mental illness for at least nine years."

"We've been married that long?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"I guess."

"Do you want to have a vow renewal? Then everyone can come."

"No. I don't need to prove my love to anyone, but you."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course."

"I'm still not convinced."

"I made breakfast for you last weekend."

"That's true. When did you become so nice?"

"I'm not nice," she reminds him.

"You have been lately."

"Not at work."

"That's work."

"As much as I'd like to discuss this with you, I'm exhausted."

"K," he kisses her forehead.

"Night," she answers as he flips off the light. He tries to snake his arms around her, but she pushes him away.

"Something wrong?"

"You're making me hot," she replies.

"I'm not the one who's hot," he answers.

"I know."

"No, Wil, you've got a fever."

"Oh."

"I'll wake you up in the morning before I leave."

"I have to bathe."

"I'll get you up when I get up."

"I'll hear the alarm clock."

"No you won't."

"How do you know?"

"You slept through the ride home, we went past at least five sirens, and you didn't move once."


	23. Viral

When he gets up he realizes that the spot next to him is empty. He wanders into the bathroom, and finds her asleep on the cold tile floor, next to the toilet with her robe tangled around her.

"Wilhelmina, wake up," he says softly.

She takes a deep breath, and sits up. He offers his hand. She carefully slips her hand into his. He gently pulls her off the ground. He brushes the hair, that his matted to her face with sweat, out of her face, and tucks it behind her ear.

"You look rough," he admits.

"It was a rough night," she answers.

"I'm sorry."

"You should probably get going."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I don't want to get you sick," she answers.

"Ok," he agrees and turns to leave the bathroom.

"Wait," she stops him.

He pivots toward her, "Yes?"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Yes your highness I will go get you some water."

She doesn't comment, instead she leaves the room, and returns to bed. When Daniel returns with the water he finds Wilhelmina is in the bathroom. He listens at the door as she empties her guts. The toilet flushes, and the bathroom sink turns on. After several moments she exits the bathroom. She takes the water from Daniel, as she moves toward the bed. She takes a seat on the bed, and sips the water slowly. She carefully swings her feet into the bed. Daniel moves over to her, and covers her up.

"Maybe I should stay home," he tells her.

"No, go to work. I'll be fine."

"Don't forget about your appointment."

"I won't."

Wilhelmina barely manages to make it to the doctor's appointment. Finally the doctor comes in, and begins assessing her. She tells him about her symptoms, and he listens carefully.

"I think that you probably just have a virus, but I want to have your blood drawn just to be sure."

"Ok," she agrees.

"There isn't much I can do for you. Just rest, and try to take it easy. Make sure that you stay hydrated."

"I just don't understand, I never get sick."

"There are so many superbugs out there now that even people with the best immune systems get sick. I'm going to have the phlebotomist come draw your blood, and then you can go home, and get some rest."

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.

The doctor leaves the room. The phlebotomist comes and draws her blood, and she heads home. When she gets home she strips out of her clothes. She slips at t-shirt over her head, and climbs into her bed.

When she wakes up it's mostly quiet. She listens carefully, and hears breathing. She opens her eyes, and finds Diva in bed next to her. She looks at the clock. It tells her that it's a quarter after three. She finds a bottle of water sitting on the bedside stand with a post-it note on it. She peels the note of the bottle and reads it.

_She went out just before I brought her back. You shouldn't have to worry about her. Just drink this, and go back to sleep._

_Claire._

Wilhelmina opens the bottle, and slowly drinks the water. She tunnels under the covers, and Diva scoots closes to her. She closes her eyes, and goes back to sleep. When she opens, again her eyes she finds Daniel in bed with her.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it," he tells her.

"Where is the dog?"

"She's on the floor."

"Why?"

"She probably got too hot."

"Why do you think that?"

"Lying next to you is like lying next to an oven, you're burning up," he answers.

"Daniel go in the other room," she insists.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want to make you sick. You shouldn't be sleeping in here with me."

"Fine," he crosses his arms, and leaves the room.

Wilhelmina takes her phone off the bedside stand, and looks at it. She reads half a dozen text messages from Marc, but doesn't find any missed calls. She sets the phone aside, and crawls out of bed. She heads to the kitchen for another drink. Daniel meets her in the hallway with a popsicle.

"Go back to bed," he insists.

"What's that?" she questions.

He holds out the grape popsicle, "It's for you."

"I don't want it."

"Take it. You need to eat something," he tells her.

"I'm not eating anything," she argues.

"It's a popsicle. It will make you feel better. It will cool you off, hydrate you."

"Fine," she takes the popsicle from him.

He hands her a napkin. "Why are you doing this?" she questions.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me."

"I'm your husband," he answers.

"You're treating me like I'm helpless, and I don't like it."

"You are a little bit helpless right now. Just let me take care of you."

"I'm not used to anyone taking care of me."

"I won't take care of you anymore, if you don't want."

"I didn't say that."

"You want me to leave?"

"I just don't want to make you sick," she admits.

"Ok. I'll go, but I'm taking the dog."

"Is that what happens if we split up? You get the dog?"

"No. I'm not cruel. We'd have joint custody," he jokes.

"Did you talk to Claire?"

"Yes. She said that Diva was fine, but she was sad."

"Of course she was. She hates being away from us."

"You think that we've spoiled her too much?"

"No," Wilhelmina shakes her head in denial.


	24. Baby Talk

Wilhelmina spends most of the next few days in bed, or on the bathroom floor. Her head begins to clear, but she still feels completely miserable.

When she wakes up on Saturday she finds herself alone in the apartment. She picks up the phone, and dials Daniel.

"Good morning," he greets her in a chipper tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much, you?"

"Just laying here."

"Do you need something?"

"You can come home now," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you cured now?"

"I can almost breath now," she admits.

"That's good. Did the doctor ever call you?"

"No. I guess no news is good news."

"Are you going to call him?"he questions.

"No. I figure that if I had a deadly disease that he would have called by now."

"Do you need me to get you anything before I come home?"

"No," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Wilhelmina has just gotten out of the shower when Daniel gets home.

"Honey, I'm home," he calls out.

She slips into her pajamas, and meets him in the kitchen.

"Miss me?" he questions as he moves close to her.

He tries to kiss her cheek, but she pushes him away, and turns the other way.

"Did I do something?"

She flaps one hand at him, and clasps the other over her mouth as she runs the other way. He waits a few moments, and then goes after her. He finds her on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet. He grabs a hair clip of the bathroom counter, and carefully pulls her hair back. She takes a few deep breaths.

"Go," she insists.

"Did I do something?"

"You're making me sick," she accuses.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She lurches forward before she can answer him. He steps back. He backs out of the room.

"Come find me if you need anything," he calls from the doorway.

She sits up, and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Please strip," she says in a ragged breath.

"What?"

"Take those clothes off, and take a shower," she insists.

"Ok," he agrees.

Ten minutes later he returns from the second bathroom, and finds Wilhelmina. She sits at the counter sipping a cup of tea. He walks up behind her, and kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him. She gestures to the chair adjacent to her. He takes a seat.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," she nods.

"You look terrible," he tells her.

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that," he answers.

"I know."

"What did you mean when you said that I was making you sick?"

"I guess my immune system is just out of balance. Whatever cologne you were wearing made me feel sick."

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Whatever this is, is a great weight loss program."

"Hopefully you're almost over whatever it is."

"Let's hope," she agrees.

"Wil..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"You were going to say something."

"Yes, but I don't think that now is the time to bring it up."

"Why not?"

"You're sick."

"What's your point?"

"I ran into a buddy of mine when I was getting coffee yesterday."

"And?"

"He's married."

"And? You don't want us to go out with..."

"No. I would never make you do that."

"So what is your point?"

"He had his kids with him. His little girl was three, and the little boy was six months."

"I'm still not seeing your point."

"It just got me thinking, that's all," he answers.

"Thinking what?"

"About kids."

"What about them?"

"Having them," he answers.

She looks at him, to see if he's serious, "Oh, I see," is all she manages to get out.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say much."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I know that it's a sensitive topic that's why I didn't want to bring it up."

"It's ok."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to talk about it now, or ever, you don't have to."

"It's something that you want."

"But you don't."

"You don't know that."

"So then what is the look on your face about?"

"I don't want to make any rash decisions. Especially, not about this. I think we both remember what happened last time."

"We could adopt. There are plenty of kids who need a good home."

"We could..."

"I sense a but coming."

"You want your own child."

His eyes meet hers, but he doesn't say a word.

"You want a biological child."

"I..."

"It's ok for you to want that. It's understandable."

"I'm ok with not having a biological child."

"I'm not."

He looks at her questioningly. "I'm not ok with that, for you. It's what you want, and it's what you should have," she clarifies.

"So how do we go about it? Are you really comfortable with using a surrogate again? I don't know that I'm comfortable with that," he admits.

"If it's what you want then that's what we'll do."

"How? I wouldn't know where to start. We have to find an egg donor first, don't we?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"You already have one in mind?"

"I have cryogenically preserved eggs left over."

"So we just have to find a surrogate?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure that you're ok with this? Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Absolutely. We should probably get the ball rolling, I'm not getting any younger."


	25. Killing Claire Meade

Claire watches her son as he picks at the food on his plate. She carefully lays her fork aside, and takes a deep breath.

"You're being awfully quiet."

He looks up from his plate, "Sorry."

"Something on your mind."

"No," he lies.

"Is Wilhelmina feeling any better?"

"Somewhat."

"You could have brought her."

"You hate her."

"She's your wife," Claire points out.

"She's still not well enough to leave the apartment."

"She went to the doctor didn't she?"

"He told her that she just had a virus, and to rest, and drink lots of fluid."

"You can go, if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You seem preoccupied."

"Sorry. I didn't take the dog out before I left."

"Then go."

"No. It's fine."

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"What's on your mind? Trouble in paradise?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"Are you sure? You two weren't on the best terms for a while."

"We're fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"How are things going between the two of you?"

"Fine. No complaints."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"She's been really great to me."

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious."

"You really don't think that she's manipulating you?"

"I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know?"

"How do you know? Wilhelmina is very talented at being deceptive."

"But I've known her long enough to know when she's playing me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just don't want things to work out between the two of you."

"You're never going to be convinced that she's not pure evil, are you?"

"No," Claire answers quickly.

"You just don't know her like I know her."

"Just because you're sleeping with her, does not mean that you know her any better than anyone else."

"Why do you always have to be so negative? Why can't you just believe that things are going to work out? Would that be such a tragedy? It's it a crime for me to be happy...with her?"

"Daniel she's just not right for you."

"You don't know that."

"I'm your mother, I know a lot more than you think I do."

"You don't know as much as you think that you do."

"I don't want to argue about this."

"Can you please just try to be nice to her?"

"I have been trying."

"Try harder."

"Why are you so insistent that I like her?"

"I don't care if you like her or not, I just want you to try to be nice to her."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little on edge. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You were laying awake waiting for her to take the knife from under her pillow and stab you in the back?"

"Mom that's uncalled for."

"Sorry. Why didn't you sleep much?"

"I slept for a couple of hours, but I woke up when she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom."

"Daniel I'm not trying to intrude..." he shoots at look at her, she ignores him, and continues, "but I think you should make her get a second opinion. It's not normal for a virus to last this long, or be this nasty."

"She seems to be feeling a little bit better everyday."

"She's your wife, but she is Wilhelmina."

"What does that mean?"

"She's stubborn. Now that she's your wife," she nearly chokes on the word, "you have the leverage to make her do things that she doesn't want to do. Make her go see another doctor. There is something wrong."

"Ok," he agrees.

"Go home, try and take a nap."

"I doubt that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I've got too much on my mind."

"With work?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"With what?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"I value my life."

"Did you do something stupid?"

"I just don't think that you want to know."

"Why not? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, yet."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you."

"How bad can it be?"

"We've been discussing having a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"Wilhelmina and I have been talking about finding a surrogate, and having a baby."

"You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You really want to have a baby with her?"

"She's my wife."

"If you have children with her they'll be demon spawns."

"And on that note, I'm going to go."


	26. Hospital

When Daniel returns to the apartment he finds Wilhelmina in bed, nestled under a mountain of covers.

"Are you cold?" he asks from the foot of the bed.

"I'm freezing," she answers.

"Babe, it's not cold in here."

"Can you get under the covers?"

"You're that cold?"

"Uh huh," she answers.

He crawls under the covers with her. She snuggles close to him. "Wilhelmina you're burning up."

"I'm fine," she argues.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"My head seems to have finally cleared up."

"But?"

"Now I can't seem to stop coughing."

"I think that you should go see another doctor. This isn't normal."

"Whatever you say."

"I think that you're delirious," he points out.

"Just hold me," she insists.

He holds her close to his body. Eventually he drifts off. When he wakes up he finds her on the other side of the bed, with all the covers off of her.

"I thought that you were cold."

"No, I'm hot," she answers.

"Make up your mind."

"As much as I'd like to argue with you, I'm too tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"No," she answers.

He rolls onto his knees. He plants a kiss on her temple. "I'm going to go into the kitchen. Call me if you need anything."

"I'm going back to sleep," she answers.

"Ok," he agrees.

That night he sleeps in the guest room. When he wakes up he takes Diva out. When he gets back she runs into the bedroom. She jumps on the bed, and lays down on Wilhelmina's feet. Daniel kisses Wilhelmina's forehead, only to realize that it's extremely hot. He grabs the thermometer off the bedside stand. He gently shakes her.

"I need you to wake up."

She breathes heavily as she rolls over. She looks up at him with dark circles under her eyes.

"Open up," he begs.

"Why?"

"I need to take your temperature."

"Ok," she agrees.

After a few seconds the thermometer beeps. Daniel stares at it in astonishment. He lays it aside, and begins to carefully peel back the bed clothes.

"What are you doing? I'm cold."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go," she argues, "I'm fine."

"You're temperature is a hundred and four. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No," she groans.

"Yes," he insist. He grabs his phone.

"Hello?" Claire yawns, "Is something wrong? It's six o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry to be calling so early. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's ok. What's wrong?"

"Can you come get Diva?"

"I can, but why do I need to?"

"I'm taking Wilhelmina to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Her fever is a hundred and four. She's been having fever, and chills all night, and she's breathing really heavily."

"I'll come get Diva."

"I'll leave the key for you in the lobby."

"Ok."

He hangs up, and puts the phone in his pocket. He grabs a pair of sweat pants that he finds in the back of the closet. He puts them on Wilhelmina.

"My feet are cold," she tells him.

He slips a pair of sock on her feet.

"Come on," he begs.

She doesn't move. He carefully lifts her out of bed. He carries her out of the apartment. He flags down a taxi just outside the building.

They arrive at the hospital ten minutes later. He uses his charm to get a private exam room in the E.R. He fills paperwork out as he waits. The doctor comes in a few minutes later. Wilhelmina lies on the exam table, completely unaware of what's going on.

"I'm Dr. Philips, what's going on?"

"I'm Daniel," he extends a hand.

"She doesn't look too good."

"Wilhelmina, can you wake up please?" Daniel questions.

"She's your wife?" the doctor questions.

"Yeah. She's been sick for several days. Last night she had a fever and chills. This morning when I took her temperature it was a hundred and four."

"Anything else?"

"She's been throwing up, and her breathing seems really labored."

The doctor approaches Wilhlemina, "Wilhelmina can you sit up for me?"

Wilhelmina opens her eyes, and sits up. She looks at the doctor, but says nothing.

"Can you take a couple of deep breaths?"

She takes a couple of breaths as the doctor listens to her lungs with his stethoscope.

"Thank you," he smiles, and then turns to Daniel. "It sounds to me like she's got pneumonia. I'm going to have her blood drawn, and I'm going to do a urine culture. If it's a bacterial infection then we can give her an antibiotic. I'm going to send her to x-ray to confirm the diagnosis. She should start feeling better soon."

"Thank you."

Daniel waits in the waiting room while Wilhelmina gets her blood drawn. They collect a urine sample, and then take her for an x-ray. The x-ray tech carefully reads the paperwork and then asks, "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"No," she answers.

"Are you sexually active?"

Wilhelmina doesn't dignify her question with an answer.

"I'm going to need a urine sample before I can do your x-ray, just to make sure that you aren't pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, can we just do the x-ray?"

"It's standard procedure. I need you to pee in this," the x-ray tech hands her a cup.

Wilhelmina takes the cup from her, and goes into the bathroom. She returns with the cup. She hands it to the waiting x-ray tech.

"Here you go."

"You can take a seat in the waiting area. I'll come get you in a few minutes, as soon as we get the test results."

"Whatever," Wilhelmina rolls her eyes as she walks away. She joins Daniel in the waiting room.


	27. Babysitter

"You should go to work."

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"I..."

"Go," she insists.

"I hope you feel better," he kisses her forehead.

"Me too," she pouts.

"Bye," he steps away.

An hour later she finds herself lying in a hospital bed. There is knock on the door. She looks up and finds Marc standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Daniel wanted me to bring you your phone," he answers as he gets closer.

"Thanks."

"He didn't tell me that they were admitting you."

"They want to keep me over night."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dehydrated," she answers.

"So are you going to live?"

"Yes."

"What's the verdict?"

"I've got pneumonia."

"Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You don't have any work you'd like to do while you're here?"

"No. I'm too tired to work."

"You must really feel bad."

"I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry."

"You should head back to work."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Because Daniel told me to stay with you."

"You don't have to stay with me. I don't need you to stay with me."

"He didn't give me a choice."

"Marc, I'm fine."

"I'm just following orders."

"From Daniel?"

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"I hope you brought something to do."

"Why? I thought that we could spend some quality time together."

"I'm going to spend some time sleeping. I'm exhausted."

"I'll just take a seat over here. You won't even know that I'm here."

"I doubt that."

Ten minutes later Wilhelmina is fast asleep. Marc carefully watches her as she sleeps. A monitor begins beeping furiously. A nurse comes into the room. She very carefully places a nasal cannula on her.

"Is she ok?" Marc questions.

"We're just supplementing her oxygen. It tends to drop when she sleeps."

"Oh," he comments.

The nurse leaves the room. Marc continues to watch Wilhelmina. She suddenly jerks into consciousness. She grabs the pink plastic container on the stand next to her bed. She empties the contents of her stomach into the bucket. Marc presses the call button. The nurse comes into the room. She doesn't say a word to Marc. She simply takes the container from Wilhelmina and disappears from the room. She returns with a clean container, and a wash cloth. She hands Wilhelmina the wash cloth. Wilhelmina wipes her face off. The nurse touches her forehead gently. Wilhelmina takes a couple of breaths, and returns to a relaxed position.

Marc sits in silence as the nurse leaves the room. She returns moments later with a cup. She places it on the table next to the bed. She sticks a plastic spoon in the Styrofoam cup.

"Try to eat some of these," the nurse points to the ice chips, "It should cool you down some."

Wilhelmina nods weakly. The nurse leaves the room.

"Willie do you want help?" Marc questions.

"No, I'm fine."

"You look exhausted."

"All I do is sleep."

"Just rest."

"I can't stay asleep very long."

"Because of the fever?"

"No, I keep having crazy dreams."

"Maybe it's from the medicine that they're giving you."

"I doubt that. They're just giving me an antibiotic, and some Tylenol."

"You're in the hospital and that's all you get? I thought you'd at least get some good medication."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You're so much more fun when you're medicated."

"Thanks," she glares at him.

"I meant funny," he corrects.

"Right," she rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I told you that I basically feel like crap."

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"You're just acting funny."

"I'm just sick."

"No, this is different."

"How is that?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Are we done now? Can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course," he agrees.

She closes her eyes.

"When are they letting you go home?"

"In the morning," she answers with her eyes closed.

"Why?"

"They just want to monitor me. They're going to draw blood before I leave, and make sure that the antibiotics are working."

"Sounds like loads of fun."

"I guess, if you think that getting stabbed is loads of fun."

"So can I see your x-ray?"

"Why do you want to see my x-ray?"

"I thought that I could make a copy of it, and frame it to commemorate the experience," he jokes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I just want to see it."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?" he whines.

"I don't have it," she admits.

"You can get it, can't you?"


	28. Pull The Plug

Marc is bored out of his mind when a visitor stops by. Wilhelmina sleeps quietly, as the figure stands in the doorway.

"Coming in, or not, Claire?"

Claire steps into the room with Diva next to her.

"Did you come to unplug her?" Marc accuses.

"You caught me," she answers she holds her hands up, feigning surrender.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"I'm trying to be considerate."

"Why?"

"Look at her," Claire points to the puppy.

"She looks sad."

"This is how she acts when they aren't around."

Without another word Marc lifts the puppy onto the foot of the bed. She lays down, and looks at Wilhelmina. She closes her eyes, and drifts off to a doggy dreamland.

"I thought that she'd never take a nap."

"What do you mean?"

"She's watched me all day. She hasn't taken her eyes off me once. She doesn't eat, or play, or nap when they're not around."

"Poor, spoiled, baby."

"You can go, I'll stay with her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not going to do anything to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Marc...I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I owe it to Daniel."

"Ok," Marc agrees as he vacates his seat.

When Wilhelmina opens her eyes she finds a dog at the foot of her bed. The puppy carefully crawls up the edge of the bed, to her side. Wilhelmina pets her head. She then turns and sees Claire doing a crossword puzzle in the chair next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to relieve Marc."

"Why?"

"I was trying to be nice."

"Claire cut the crap, it's just you and me, what are you doing here?"

"I brought the dog."

"Why?"

"Because she's miserable when she's with me."

"I can understand that."

"She doesn't like being away from the both of you."

"I know, she's spoiled."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," she admits.

"Daniel will be by as soon as he gets off work."

"You can go. You don't have to stay here with me."

"I'm not staying here with you, I'm staying here with for the dog. She might need to go out."

"How did you get her in here, anyway?"

"I just walked in with her."

"And no one said anything?"

"No."

"Wilhelmina?"

"Yes Claire?"

"You should get your rest."

"Ok," she agrees as she closes her eyes.

When she wakes up again it's dark outside. She finds that Claire is still by her side.

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's still at work. He just called. He said that he should be done in an hour or so."

"You don't have to stay."

"He told me not to leave you alone."

"Call him and tell him not to come. He doesn't need to be here. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to call and tell him that."

"Fine."

"So how did your x-ray look?"

Wilhelmina doesn't answer.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you."

"And the answer would be?"

"I didn't see them."

"The doctor didn't show them to you?"

"No."

"I'm surprised. I wonder why he didn't show them to you. You can ask to see them."

"Why would I want to see them?"

"To know how obstructed your lungs are."

"I don't really care. I just want to feel better."

"I'm sure that you'll start feeling better soon."

"Not soon enough," she admits.

"You did have an x-ray didn't you?"

Wilhelmina doesn't answer.

"Didn't the doctor order an x-ray?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Did you have one?"

"No," she answers.

"Why not?"

"I just didn't."

"We're you having that much trouble breathing?"

"No."

"How long have you been wearing oxygen?"

Wilhelmina takes note of the tubes sticking in her nose. She carefully removes the nasal cannula. She watches as her oxygen level drops. After a few seconds it levels off.

"I don't know," she answers, "I don't remember anyone putting it on me," she admits.

"Maybe you were sleeping."

"Probably. The doctor said something about the oxygen dropping when I sleep."

Wilhelmina begins to cough. She spits sputum into a tissue nearby. She takes a deep breath, and is overcome with a wave of nausea. She quickly grabs the pink container and vomits into it. The nurse happens to be walking by the room. She steps in and waits for her to finish. When she finishes she takes the container, and repeats the same process as before. Wilhelmina slides down into the bed after she wipes the corners of her mouth.

"Do you want me to get you a tooth brush?" Claire questions.

"I don't know how much good it will do. I can't seem to stop puking."

"How about some mouthwash?"

"That would probably make it worse," she admits.

"How is that?"

"The smell," Wilhelmina answers.

Claire looks at her questioningly. "Wilhelmina why didn't you have an x-ray?"

"How did we get from mouthwash to x-ray?"

"You said that the smell made you sick."

"So?"

"So there are only a few reasons that I can think of that you wouldn't have an x-ray."

"The doctor ran a blood test to confirm the diagnosis, I didn't need the x-ray."

"That's the reason that you didn't have the x-ray?"

"That's what I just told you."


	29. Left Unsaid

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Why are you so concerned about the damn x-ray?"

"I don't care about the x-ray."

"So why are you asking about it?"

"The throwing up has nothing to do with the pneumonia, does it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Daniel said something about you two discussing having kids the other day."

"That was just the other day. It doesn't happen that fast, and even if it did we're planning on using a surrogate."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"It's a legitimate question."

"How?"

"I assume that you're having sex with my son."

"So?"

"So then there is a chance that you are."

"Don't you think I'm too old to be having a baby?"

"I think a lot of things, but that doesn't make them fact."

"That's for sure."

"Are you sure that you're not pregnant?"

Wilhelmina rolls her eyes.

"I'm assuming that they did a pregnancy test before they took you to get your x-ray."

"I didn't have an x-ray," Wilhelmina reminds her.

"Because you're pregnant?"

"Do you want me to be pregnant?"

"I'd like to tell me if you were."

"You'd be the last person on the planet that I'd tell."

"Which is what makes me think that you are."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

Before she can answer Wilhelmina starts coughing. Claire braces herself. Wilhelmina coughs, but nothing comes up. She carefully rolls onto her side. She stares at Claire in disbelief.

"Wilhelmina?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I don't know why I'm trying to force you to tell me. You're right, I'm the last person on earth that you'd tell. I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me."

"You don't understand," Wilhelmina reasons.

"You should get some more rest. Daniel will be here soon, and he'll want to spend some time with you."

Claire slips out without a word as Daniel enters the room. Wilhelmina sleeps quietly in the bed. Diva jumps off the bed, and wonders over to Daniel. She lays down on his feet, and curls up into a ball. Daniel picks her up, and sits her on his lap. He sits silently in the room, as Diva licks him. He pets her.

"You don't have to be so quiet," Wilhelmina tells him.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he admits.

"It's ok. I don't think that I've had this much sleep in the last ten years," she admits.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh."

"Liar."

"I'm starting to feel better."

"I know that you're sick..."

"But?"

"I need help," he admits.

"With what?"

"The cover."

"You haven't chosen a cover yet?"

"Nothing gets done when you're not around. We goof off, and play games all day."

"Not funny."

"Everyone has made suggestions, some of them are good, but I don't like any of them."

"I'm too sick to come up with an idea."

"You have to come up with something. We need to start shooting the cover."

She starts coughing. Without a word he moves to her. He holds her against him, and pats her back as she coughs, violently. She holds a tissues over her mouth. The monitor to her left begins beeping in protest. She stops coughing, and Daniel lets go of her. The nurse comes in as Wilhelmina struggles to regain her breath. She wheezes, and gasps for air as the nurse places the nasal cannula on her.

"How are you feeling?" the young nurse questions.

"It hurts to breath," she admits.

"Do you mind if I feel your ribs?"

Wilhelmina shakes her head. The nurse begins palpating her ribs. Wilhelmina winces.

"That hurts?" The nurse questions.

"Yes," Wilhelmina answers.

"Ok. I'm going to have the doctor come take a look at you," she smiles, and heads for the door.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night, why don't you go get some coffee?"

"I'll be fine," he argues.

"Please," she begs.

"I don't want to miss the doctor."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll be back in less than ten minutes."

"I'll be here," she answers.

By the time Daniel returns the doctor has been in and out.

"Did I miss anything?" Daniel questions.

"The doctor was just in here."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks that I have a collapsed lung."

"That sounds serious."

"They're going to take me downstairs in a few minutes to confirm the diagnosis."

"Ok."

The nurse comes into the room about ten minutes later. She helps Wilhelmina into a wheelchair.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I know that you want to, but I think that it's best if you stay here," she answers.

"Ok," Daniel agrees. He kisses her on the top of her forehead. The nurse wheels her out of the room.

When they get downstairs the nurse helps Wilhelmina onto an exam table. She goes over the procedure. The doctor comes into the room with a huge needle.

"I'm going to stick the needle between the intercostal spaces to relieve the pressure in the lungs."

"Ok," Wilhelmina agrees.


	30. Running Scared

After the procedure the nurse helps Wilhelmina back to her room. She climbs back into bed feeling completely exhausted.

"You look pooped. Do you want me to go home so that you can rest?" he questions.

"No. You should stay," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

"You're not going to get comfortable in that chair."

"It's fine," he argues.

She scoots over to one side of the bed. She uses the side rail to roll onto her side. She pats the bed behind her. He quietly wanders over to the bed, and climbs in next to her. He snuggles up close to her.

"It's definitely not as nice as the bed at home," he points out.

"Not even close."

"Do you want me to take you home? I..."

"I'm fine. I'm too tired to care what the mattress feels like."

"Ok," he agrees.

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you," he whispers into her ear. She closes her eyes, "I love you more," she yawns. He kisses her temple, and closes his eyes too.

Just after sunrise he feels her shaking him. He opens his eyes and finds her facing him. She looks into his eyes without saying a word.

"Do you need something?" he questions.

"You should get to work," she answers.

"What time is it?"

She looks at the clock, "You've got just enough time to run home and get a shower before work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to take the princess?" he questions looking at the sleeping dog laying by the side of the bed.

"Please."

"You'll call me if anything comes up."

"Of course."

He carefully gets out of bed, and grabs the dog, and hooks her to her leash. He walks around the other side of the bed, and kisses his wife. "Love you. See you later."

"Have a good day," she tells him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think we were a couple out of a fairy tale."

"Sorry to disappoint you but..."

"You could never disappoint me," he cuts her off.

"Bye," she feigns a smile. He leave the room, taking the dog with him.

Wilhelmina falls back asleep for a while. When she wakes up she finds Marc sitting next to her reading a magazine.

"Marc I do not need a babysitter."

"I'm not here to babysit you," he answers.

"So then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

"Marc don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Daniel didn't send you?"

"No. I asked if it would be ok if I stopped by to see before work, and he told me that I could stay as long as I want."

"Ok. Why did you need to see me? Are things going that badly at work?"

"No. Daniel's doing fine, much to my chagrin."

"So then why are you here?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Why? In a couple of days I'll be as good as new."

"Really?"

"Yes," she insists.

"Are you sure? You acted like there was something on your mind yesterday."

"There's always something on my mind."

"Was there something specific yesterday?"

"Daniel wants to have a baby."

"And you don't want to?"

"I didn't say that."

"So then what's the look for?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"If you don't want to have a baby with him just say it."

"I'd love to have another child but..."

"But?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I don't deserve a second chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's stupid, never mind."

"Explain it to me."

"I'm afraid that if it happens that God will change his mind."

"What?"

"What if..."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I guess..."

"Willie?"

"What Marc?"

"Where is this coming from? Are you worried that something will happen to the baby, or that you guys won't be able to have a baby?"

"The first one."

"You think that's worse?"

"I don't want to get attached again only to have it snatched away from me."

"You won't."

"You don't know that," she argues.

"Are you afraid that your surrogate will..."

"No," she shakes her head. She bites her lip.

"Willie did you and Daniel find a surrogate?"

"Not yet. We haven't even started looking."

"So why are you worrying about it?"

"I know how... bad I felt last time. I don't know that our marriage would survive such devastation."

"Nothing is going to tear you guys apart."

"You sound so sure."

"I think that if it were going to happen it would have already," he answers.

"I'm just afraid that he'll blame me if something bad happens."

"Why would he blame you?"

The nurse knocks on the door. Wilhelmina meets her gaze.

"We're going to discharge you in a couple of hours. We'd just like to do a couple more tests before you leave."

"Ok," she agrees.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get you," the young nurse, in blue scrubs, informs her. The nurse turns around, and leaves the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Marc assumes.

"Could you go get me something to wear?" she questions.

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Something comfortable."

Marc gasps. "Excuse me."

"Marc I have pneumonia I don't want to be in a couture gown right now."

"Heels?"

"No," she answers firmly.

"Ok. I'll be back in a while," he tells her.

"I'll be here," she replies.


	31. Tact

When Marc returns she's waiting on him. He helps her into the bathroom where she slams the door in his face. She quickly gets dressed and leaves the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" he questions.

"Yep," she answers.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

After signing discharge papers Wilhelmina heads home. Marc watches her closely on the ride to her apartment. He follows her into the apartment, much to her dissatisfaction.

"Marc you don't have to stay. I'm fine," she insists.

"You look miserable."

"Because you won't leave me alone," she answers.

"I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me the truth."

She begins coughing.

"Do you want something for that?"

"I have something," she reminds him.

"Do you want something to drink? Maybe some hot tea would make you feel better," Marc offers.

"I don't want any hot tea. I'm going to go to bed, and hibernate."

"Willie all you've done is sleep for days."

"I'm sorry that I'm sick."

"I worried about you."

"I know you already told me that."

"You look preoccupied."

"You should be at work, directing my husband."

"Do you want me to gag? Please don't refer to him as your husband."

"He is my husband."

"Do you really love him."

"Are you really asking me that?"

"I just don't understand."

"He would do anything for me."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Just about."

"Why?"

"I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to."

"So you are going to have a baby with him?"

"If that's what he wants."

"Willie..."

"Marc as thrilling as this conversation is, my bed is calling to me. I need my rest."

He lets her walk away. She goes into her bedroom, and slips under the covers. Marc follows after her.

"I didn't say you could come along."

"I just want to make sure that you keep breathing."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes.

Moments later she dozes off. He waits for her to jerk into a sitting position, but she never does. Once he's certain that she's asleep he leaves the room. He returns to the living room, and begins snooping. He opens Wilhelmina's purse, and begins digging around. Unsatisfied, he dumps the contents of the purse onto the couch. He finds nothing interesting, so he places everything back in the purse. He grabs her phone and begins going through it. He finds nothing so he goes to put it back in her purse. By accident he goes to her calendar. He thumbs through the dates on the calendar. Finally he finds something.

He slips into her bedroom. He shakes her. She rolls over, and stares at him in disdain. He holds the phone out for her to see.

"You want to explain this?"

"A doctor's appointment? Why would I have to explain that?"

"It's with your OB/GYN."

"What is your point?"

"You just saw him, four months ago."

"I don't see your point."

"You have two appointments with him, in the next two months. What is going on?"

"Marc I don't want to talk about it."

"Spill, or I will call him."

"And do what?"

"Cancel them," he threatens.

"Marc... just drop it."

"Wilhelmina, tell me what's going on, or I am going to have to call Daniel."

"And say what?"

"That you are keeping something from him."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I have not yet come up with a tactful way to tell him."

"Since when have you ever been concerned with being tactful? Did you do something behind his back?"

"No. I just have to tell him that, I don't want him to look for a surrogate."

"You've changed your mind about having a baby with him?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"What are you saying?"

"We aren't going to need a surrogate."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes you can be a complete idiot. You cannot be that oblivious."

"Maybe I'm in denial."

"I know that I am," she admits.

"You looked scared."

"I'm terrified. I don't know if I should tell him, or not."

"He is your husband."

"Yes, but what if something goes wrong?"

"With what?"

"Daniel and I, we are already having a baby."

"You're pregnant?"

She nods.

"You're afraid that something is going to happen, and he will blame you?"

"I don't think that we could overcome that kind of devastation."

"How long?"

"How long?" she looks at him in confusion.

"Can you hold off, from telling him?"

"Probably not long."

"You just found out?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Do you know how..."

"Twelve weeks."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I'll help you figure this out."

"I don't want to keep this from him."

"But?"

"I'd like to wait until after my appointment, next week. I just don't know if I can keep it from him, for that long."

"I'll distract him."


End file.
